


Bodypainting

by Sazzzandora



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Campfires, Clubbing, M/M, Photography, Sebaek - Freeform, Still no idea how to tag, XiuChen - Freeform, bodypainting, etc - Freeform, hunbaek
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzzandora/pseuds/Sazzzandora
Summary: Für Baekhyuns Fotografie-Projekt braucht er dringend ein Model. Da seine Freunde für ihn nicht in Frage kommen, muss jemand her, der das "Gewisse Etwas" hat - und das hat nur Sehun. Dieser weigert sich allerdings strikt, Baekhyun diesen Gefallen zu tun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Willkommen zurück! 
> 
> Ich hab wieder eine SeBaek Story angefangen, kann aber diesmal wirklich keine regelmäßigen Updates versprechen ^^'
> 
> Dennoch hoffe ich, dass Du Spaß hast! <3

*

 

 

"Okay Leute, ich bin echt gespannt auf eure Projekte. Denkt dran, noch einen Vortrag zu eurem Thema mit mir abzusprechen und teilt euch eure Zeit gut ein. Das Protokoll dazu schickt ihr bitte direkt einmal per Mail mit und einmal ausgedruckt. Ich will das bis Ende des Semesters haben, verstanden?"

Da wir unseren Kurs grundsätzlich nicht ernst nahmen, kicherten die meisten bloß über seinen englischen Akzent. Meine Idee stand schon fest, seit er uns gesagt hatte, dass quasi alles erlaubt ist, sobald es ein Model und Fotografie beinhaltet. Wir klopften höflich auf den Tisch, ehe wir unsere Sachen packten und uns auf den Weg raus machten. Zeitgleich gab Jonah noch Kommentare zu uns ab, die aber kaum wer beachtete.

"Kaya, ich will endlich mehr Input von dir, was riesiges, keine kleinen Formate mehr, mir egal was ihr Hipster mögt. Anh Tu, du überzeugst mich besser endlich und traust dich mal was mit Farbe und Baekhyun lass jetzt ja nicht nach, du drehst endlich richtig auf- warte komm nochmal her, ich bin durch deine Idee nicht durchgestiegen, mein Koreanisch ist richtig scheiße."

Im Türrahmen ließ ich Kaya vorbei, ehe ich zu Jonah ans Pult lief.

"Hä, ist doch easy", machte ich, "Bodypainting mit Greenscreen. Du kennst das doch aus Filmen, womit Sachen vertuscht werden oder hinzugefügt. Das-"

"Aha~ ja, in Ordnung, ich bin auf deine Ergebnisse gespannt. Eins noch. Du darfst über die Stränge schlagen, wie du's schon die ganze Zeit provozierst. Halt den Arbeitsprozess fest. Aber anständig, okay?"

"Anständig und unter der Gürtellinie, du weißt echt nicht, was du sehen willst", ich rollte mit den Augen.

"Witzig. Mach nur keinen Unsinn. Überzeug mich von neuer Technik, los, treib mir das Analoge aus. Geh über jede Grenze, die dir im Weg ist."

"Ja im Rahmen der Pride Week mach ich das alles schon, kein Stress. Ich hab nur ein bisschen Schiss, dass meine Bilder rechtlich verboten werden könnten", zwinkerte ich.

Jonah lachte bloß und winkte ab.

"Amerika würde dich lieben. Los, geh arbeiten, ich lass euch nicht umsonst früher raus."

Damit salutierte ich halbherzig und grinste ihn an. Ich lief aus dem Seminarraum, zog mein Handy hervor und sah in unseren Gruppenchat.

Jongdae war wohl allein in der Mensa, Kyungsoo hatte frei und Minseok hatte soweit ich weiß noch ein Seminar. Jongin war mit seiner neuen Freundin beschäftigt, Chanyeol hatte noch Seminar mit Minseok und Yixing sollte in der Theorie auch gleich in der Mensa sein. Ergo würde ich mich in die Mensa begeben, ehe ich mich auf den Weg zurück ins Wohnheim machen würde. 

Ich schrieb Jongdae noch einmal privat an, ob meine Anwesenheit für sein zartes Gemüt annehmbar wäre. Bevor die Massen von Studenten in die Mensa kämen, machte ich mich schnell auf den Weg dorthin. Jongdae hatte mir geantwortet, er würde dort sitzen und an seiner Hausarbeit schreiben. Da es wie gesagt noch leer war, fand ich ihn auch ziemlich direkt an einem Tisch an der Zwischenwand sitzen. 

"Yo, yo, yo~", grüßte ich überschwänglich.

Der Jüngere hielt mir seine Hand hin, ohne aufzusehen. Ich schlug ein. Dann setzte ich mich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch. Ich legte meine Sachen ab, ehe ich sofort wieder aufstand.

"Willst du was essen?"

Ungeduldig trommelte ich mit den Fingern auf der Rückenlehne meines Stuhls herum. Jongdae sah auf, an mir vorbei auf den Infobildschirm, der an der Decke hing. 

"Jjajangmyeon. Und bring mir Wasser mit."

Damit verließ ich den Schwarzhaarigen für einen Moment und organisierte ihm die Nudeln und mir einen Salat. Das Essen stellte ich auf dem Tisch ab, dann holte ich noch Wasser für uns. 

Ich setzte mich wieder zu Jongdae und begann direkt zu essen. Mein Gegenüber stellte seinen Laptop auf seinen Schoß und aß ebenfalls. Ab der Hälfte sah er mich fragend an. 

"Was?"

"Bist du wieder auf Diät?"

Skeptisch hob ich eine Braue und schielte möglichst auffällig zur Cola, die direkt neben meinem Teller stand. Jongdae nickte verstehend.

"Studententrend Veggier oder was? Seit wann so hipster?"

"Da ist Fleisch drin!", verteidigte ich meinen Salat.

"Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit dir."

Ich schnaubte beleidigt und nahm noch einen Bissen, ehe ich nun auch meine Würde verteidigte.

"Ich bin Künstler!"

Gut, vielleicht ein Eigentor, aber ich hatte mein Verhalten begründen können.

"Stimmt auch wieder. Apropos... Was hat der Spinner zu deiner Idee gesagt? Oder was ist überhaupt deine Idee?"

Breit grinsend lehnte ich mich weiter vor. Jongdae beobachtete mich aufmerksam. Ich wippte mit den Brauen. Er wippte plötzlich ebenfalls mit den Brauen, woraufhin ich zu lachen begann.

"Bodypainting", raunte ich, "Mit Greenscreen. Den muss ich mir noch bei euch leihen. Und ich muss mir noch Softboxen leihen und so 'n Scheiß. Vielleicht mach ich auch noch was anderes. Ich brauche auch noch ein Model, aber das sollte machbar sein. Ich darf sogar tun und lassen, was ich will. Zumindest, solange mein Model natürlich einverstanden ist."

Der Jüngere hob eine Augenbraue. 

"Also pinselst du jemand Nacktes an und das war's? Ist das nicht lahm?" 

Ich zerkaute etwas Tomate, ehe ich nickte.

"Na ja~ gut möglich. Thema Verfremdung vielleicht oder sowas, vielleicht wird es was. Du kennst doch diese Bilder wo bemalte Menschen Tiere nachstellen und sowas. Nur halt ohne Tiere, sondern mit anderem Zeug. Vielleicht SFX oder so selbstdesignte Hintergründe. Ich weiß noch nicht. Hauptsache hohe Qualität."

"Und wenn deine Idee doch Müll ist?"

"Dann ist das so. Aber ich hatte Spaß. Yolo. Ich will das einfach machen, weil ich's cool finde und wenn der's kacke findet, findet er's halt kacke. Mir ist das egal. Kunst ist subjektiv. Solange auch nur ein einziger Mensch etwas als Kunst anerkennt, ist es halt Kunst. Ich brauch eigentlich auch nur mehr Material für meine Mappe, für Fotografie weißt du. Und das hab ich halt noch nicht genug gemacht und zufällig ist es Seminarthema."

"Ich bin gespannt."

"Ich erst. Später im Wohnheim fang ich an zu planen. Oder erst noch was zocken und dann... Nap-Time, aber dann, ja, dann fang ich an."

Jongdae rollte mit den Augen.

"Jaja, sicher."

"Du wirst schon sehen."

"Nur mit Brille", seufzte er.

Ich legte den Kopf schief. Irgendwas stimmte mit mir nicht? Nie im Leben, irgendwas stimmte mit ihm nicht.

"Brille?"

Er sah vom Laptop auf.

"Mhm. Die Uni macht mich blind. Weißt du noch, dass ich in der Abschlussklasse so oft Kopfschmerzen hatte? Das wurde in den letzten Wochen auf einmal schlimmer, ich hab regelmäßig Migräne wenn ich nicht in der ersten Reihe sitze."

"Ach geh, du bist kurzsichtig?"

"Ja... Minnie meinte, ich solle mal zum Augenarzt, aber ich mag ja keine Ärzte. Naja schlussendlich hab ich mich durch seine Sorgen überreden lassen und bin offiziell Nummer drei der Runde mit einer echten Brille, statt nur deiner Deko", er schnaubte, "Das nervt so. Ich will dann unbedingt Kontaktlinsen, Mann. Weißt du, wie dumm ich damit aussehe?"

"Jeder sieht mit Brille schlauer aus."

"Dumm gleich scheiße, Baekhyun. Ich bin so schon hässlich genug-"

"Bullshit, wer sagt das, huh? Gab's wieder ein Familientreffen und dein Onkel hat dich runtergemacht? Hör nicht auf ihn, Mann. Minnie hilft dir ein gutes Modell zu suchen. Es ist nur 'ne Brille. Du bist nicht hässlich und eine Brille wird dich nicht entstellen, chill."

"Es nervt aber."

"Ich weiß... ich weiß."

"Kein Modell steht mir, wir haben haufenweise getestet."

Während er zwischendurch aß oder weiter in den PC tippte, sah ich einen Moment aus dem Fenster. 

Egal wie oft Minnie ihm sagte, dass er gutaussehend war und egal, wie oft ich es bestätigte, Jongdae hielt sich für hässlich. Das Problem lag dabei tatsächlich in seiner Familie. Sein Onkel und dessen Ehefrau zogen aus Gründen zu gern über Jongdaes Mom und auch ihn her. Er sei hässlich, so würde ihn ja sowieso keine Frau wollen, sondern nur ein verwirrter Typ, der sich benimmt wie eine stereotypische Frau. Die meiste Zeit ließ Jongdae die Kritik leider über sich ergehen und tat ignorant, aber er nahm es sich sehr zu Herzen. Wenn es aber zu viel Kritik an Minseok hagelte, wurde er laut.

Die Stunden waren um, viele würden jetzt Essen gehen. Und prompt füllte sich auch die Mensa. Vielleicht würde ich dann jemanden finden, der mir das Projekt umsetzen würde. 

"Wann kommt Mi-", setzte ich an.

"Hast du- Sorry."

"Wann kommt Minnie denn?"

"Weiß nicht, der hat jetzt Schluss, aber wollte noch zum Prof. Hast du schon eine Idee, wer das machen soll? Wir können dir ja helfen, wenn du wen brauchst."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Das wäre eine Idee, aber naja, es waren Jongdae und Minnie. Die beiden waren ja süß und konnten auch anders, aber irgendwie hatte ich etwas anderes im Kopf. Und vor allem noch möglichst etwas mehr Körpergröße. Die zwei waren auch nicht unbedingt die besten Model, die unsere Uni zu bieten hatte.

"Naja ihr müsstet euch vor mir ausziehen und ich brauch Platz zum Malen und ihr müsst modeln und so."

"Und kann das nicht einer von uns machen?", fragte Jongdae erneut.

Er legte den Kopf schief, als ich meinen ablehnend schüttelte und zog eine Braue an. 

"Zu hässlich oder was?", motzte er.

"Neeeeein! Natürlich nicht, Mann! Ich hab euch lieb, aber ich kann mich nicht selbst anmalen und ich brauche jemanden, der so richtig abnormal sexy-"

Der Jüngere unterbrach mich prompt.

"Fick dich."

"Ihr seid nicht hässlich, ich schwöre, aber-", stammelte ich.

"Fick dich doppelt, du Arsch, ich hätte es eh nicht für dich gemacht! Wag dich nicht, mich oder Minnie doch noch zu fragen, sonst war das hier unser letztes Mensa-Date, du Flittchen!"

"Das wagst du nicht!"

"Und ob. Frag doch Chanyeol oder Jongin."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. Keine gute Idee, zumal die zwei auch nicht gänzlich das waren, was ich mir vorstellte. Jongin war echt sexy und konnte modeln und er und Chanyeol waren auch gut gebaut, aber sie waren nicht das, was ich mir für meine Bilder vorstellte. 

"Nein~ Jongin ist noch so pikiert wegen der Sache mit seinem Date und Chanyeolie kann nicht modeln."

"Findest du? Für meinen Trailer fürs Seminar fand ich ihn wirklich gut. Er kann halt nicht schauspielern, aber wenn er den Rand hält geht's."

"Danke, nein danke. Und hierfür brauche ich jemanden... der nicht so 'n Teletubby ist, der wirklich Bumms hat, weißt du? Chanyeolie kann ich nicht ernst nehmen, wenn er so sexy zu gucken versucht. Ich muss mal ein Campus-Casting veranstalten oder so. Schwuler sexy Modelstudent gesucht, der viel mitmacht oder so."

"Warum muss er schwul sein?"

"Pride Week und so?"

"Ich dachte er soll nur für dich modeln?", wieder wippte er mit den Brauen.

"Oh, haha. Witzig, Arschloch. Ich hab's nicht so nötig, wie du glaubst."

Ich sah mich provisorisch um, während ich weiter in meinem Salat herumstocherte, um die Fleischstückchen heraus zu sammeln. Gleichzeitig bereute ich meine Dressingwahl innerlich. 

"Frag doch den Typ von letztens, aus dem Club der-", murmelte Jongdae und tippte weiter.

"Nein, der war komisch, der wollte mich dauernd anpacken. Ich kann sowas nicht leiden, ich mag nicht, wenn die so touchy-touchy werden."

"Du bist selbst touchy-touchy, du Depp."

"Ja deshalb doch! Ich brauch sowas nicht zweimal. Whatever, ich finde schon wen."

Mein Blick wanderte weiter durch den großen Raum. Nach mehreren die für mich sofort aus dem Raster fielen, landete ich bei ein paar Jungs. Die waren doch hübsch...

Jongdae folgte meinem Blick zu einem der Jungen, vermutlich Erstsemester. Recht kantiges Gesicht, vielleicht so groß wie ich, gerade Nase, richtig niedliches Lächeln. Oh mein Gott wie sich seine Augen zu kleinen Halbmonden formten, war echt zum Kotzen niedlich. Er saß neben einem gleichaltrigen Jungen, der sich an ihn lehnte und über irgendwas lachte, was deren Gegenüber erzählte. Why not-

"Never."

"Was hab ich gemacht?!", empörte ich mich sofort ertappt.

Wie zum Teufel konnte er mich immer so schnell durchschauen?!

"Du kaust wie so ein Weirdo auf deinen Lippen rum, das ist widerlich. Immerhin hast du mal deine Finger aus dem Mund gelassen. Du bist ekelhaft. Keinen von denen, verstanden?"

"Warum nicht? Der ist doch hübsch, du hast nicht gesehen, wie ernst er eben geguckt hat-", beschwerte ich mich weiter.

"Der ist erstens ein Ersti und in Kyungsoos Tutorium, zweitens gerade so noch minderjährig und das sage ich dir, weil ich weiß, dass du zu viele Freiheiten von deinem Dozenten bekommen hast. Nie im Leben hältst du anständig still. Außerdem tritt dir dann entweder sein Freund da neben ihm oder sein großer Bruder Donghae mächtig in den Arsch, wenn du ihm zu Nahe kommst. Und wenn die zwei das nicht tun, dann ich. Der spielt nämlich die erste Geige im Orchester, das mit Minnies Chor auftritt und wenn du auch nur irgendwas ruinierst, was Minnie etwas bedeutet, dann bist du dran."

Ich salutierte halbherzig.

"Okay Boss, hab verstanden. Hände weg von Donghae Junior. Und sein Freund? Ist der-"

"Alter", schnaubte Jongdae schon wütend.

"Okay, okay", kicherte ich, "Alles gut, ich mach nur Spaß. Ich hätte gerne jemanden der so... handsome ist, nicht so pretty, weißt du? Mehr so Donghae, statt~ hier, Yesung. Leicht ins westliche Ideal gerückt, mehr wie du, nicht so wie Minnie. No offense, aber männlicher halt."

Dafür bekam ich einen festen Tritt gegen mein Schienbein, der mich zum Jammern brachte.

"Ich hasse dich."

"Ich weiß, ich hasse mich auch sehr viel öfter als du denkst. Ich bin ein furchtbarer Mann und ein noch viel beschissenerer Freund, danke. Besser kann ich's halt nicht ausdrücken."

Wieder war es eine Weile still. Ich bewunderte Jongdae, wie er so ruhig und auch noch produktiv arbeiten konnte. Indes spielte ich bloß an meinem Handy herum und brachte unsere Teller wieder weg. Ich ging meine Kontaktliste durch, ob ich dort ein passendes Model fand, aber niemand sprach mich direkt an. 

Dann bekam ich eine Nachricht von besagtem Typ aus dem Club letztens, ob ich heute Zeit hätte. Ich verneinte es knapp und fügte an, dass ich einerseits wissen wollte, woher er meine Nummer hatte und andererseits, dass ich ihm im Club schon gesagt hatte, er solle mich in Ruhe lassen. Und zu meiner Überraschung fand er das wohl gar nicht so toll und meinte ICH hätte doch letztens so drum gebeten. Ich rollte mit den Augen, schob Jongdae mein Handy zu und er las nach. Dann lachte er auf und schüttelte den Kopf, während er weiter tippte.

"Erst fröhlich bitten und dann spur ich nicht und krieg zur Strafe ein Dickpic", kicherte ich.

"Das ist echt ekelhaft. Ich wüsste gerne, was die sich denken. Er hat nicht mal 'nen schönen Schwanz. Vor allem dieses 'Sicher?' am Ende killt mich. Wow. Richtig so, zeig allen wie ach so männlich du bist. Respekt Bro, wenn ich den treffe, verneig ich mich."

Ich grinste bloß daraufhin und blockierte den Typ. Ich wusste nicht mehr wie er hieß. Er war ganz hübsch und auch wirklich nett gewesen. Wir hatten uns ganz gut unterhalten und ich hatte auch ein bisschen Spaß mit ihm gehabt, wenn auch nicht mehr als Rummachen. Aber dann später an der Bar hatte er mich dauernd angetatscht und um mehr gebeten und vielleicht hätte ich sogar zugesagt, wenn er nicht so aufdringlich gewesen wäre. Das war mir tierisch auf die Nerven gegangen, zumal ich vom Alkohol einfach nur müde geworden war.

Ich vertrug einfach nicht viel, weshalb ich höllisch aufpassen musste, mit wem ich ausging und wie viel ich trank. Nicht, dass ich noch wirkliche Dummheiten machte oder sogar mit mir machen ließ. Das fand ich inzwischen wirklich gruselig. Zweites Problem war eben, dass zu viel Alkohol mich oft müde machte und ich war entweder ein Engel oder ein Teufel, wenn ich schlafen wollte. Da gab es nichts dazwischen. 

Jedenfalls hatte sich das ja jetzt geklärt. Ich löschte noch schnell das Foto, ehe ich mich zurücklehnte und den Blick erneut schweifen ließ. 

Dabei fiel mir diesmal unser Objekt der Begierde nach Aufmerksamkeit auf. Minseok kam mit seinem Rucksack und einem Stapel Blätter in die Mensa gelaufen. Auf einmal blieb er aber an einem Tisch stehen und begann sich zu unterhalten. Er sah total fröhlich und glücklich aus und packte dem Fremden ins Gesicht, welches ich leider nicht sehen konnte. Dann nahm er dessen Hand einen Moment und irgendwas stimmte nicht.

"Hast du Minnie in letzter Zeit irgendwie vernachlässigt?"

"Ich denke nicht, wieso?"

"Weil er sich scheinbar gerade mit einem anderen Typen ziemlich gut unterhält. Ich dachte, das willst du vielleicht wissen."

Jongdae sah auf und in die Richtung, die ich angab. Angespannt suchte er Minnie.

"Wer ist der denn?", murrte er sofort.

Sein Ausdruck wurde noch böser, als Minseok den Fremden nun auch noch umarmte. Ganz schön lang vor allem. Zu lang für Jongdaes Geschmack und auch zu lang für meinen. Ich mochte den Gedanken nicht, dass sich jemand in die Beziehung meiner besten Freunde einmischte. 

Eigentlich war der Jüngere ziemlich gechillt, was andere zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen anging, die Minseok führte und das war auch gut so, aber das hier war wohl alles andere als okay für ihn. Er war ja doch eifersüchtiger als er immer tat.

"Weiß nicht. Aber 'nen heißen Arsch hat er."

Dafür bekam ich gleich den nächsten bösen Blick. 

"Ich will aber nicht, dass heiße Ärsche sich an meinen Freund ranmachen."

Lachend winkte ich ab und lehnte mich zurück. Ich wollte abwarten, was Minnie hyung zu berichten hatte, wenn er gleich hier ankam. 

"Hey, Minnie!", rief Jongdae ihn auch schon.

"Du bist eifersüchtig~", sang ich.

"Halts Maul. Du bist viel schlimmer als ich."

Minseok verabschiedete den anderen mit einer zweiten kurzen Umarmung. Jongdae dagegen saß ziemlich angespannt in das Polster in seinem Rücken gedrückt. Wir beobachteten den Älteren, der nun strahlend auf uns zukam. 

"Halloho~", grüßte er lächelnd und setzte sich zu Jongdae.

Er winkte mir grinsend und wollte daraufhin seinen Freund auf die Wange küssen, doch der sah ihn dafür etwas zu motzig an. Der Älteste zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Dann nicht", murmelte er und setzte sich, "Hi Baekhyunie. Wie war dein Seminar?"

Ich hob ebenfalls nur die Schultern.

"Ganz okay und nach 'ner halben Stunde schon rum. Wir machen Projektarbeit Fotografie und ich will Bodypainting machen, aber mir fehlt ein-"

"Umarmt er gut? Besser als ich?", warf Jongdae plötzlich ein.

Ich unterdrückte ein Lachen.

"Was ist denn mit dir nicht richtig?", fragte Minseok, "Baek war am Reden, unterbrich ihn nicht."

"Wer war der Typ?", hakte Jongdae weiter nach.

Minseok legte den Kopf schief, zog eine Braue hoch. 

"Hä? Kannst du dich bitte richtig ausdrücken?"

"Du hast doch gerade diesen Typen da-"

Sein Gesicht erhellte sich, seine großen Augen wurden größer als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte.

"Ah, sorry", lachte er auf und presste Jongdae an sich, trotz Gegenwehr, "Hey, jetzt entspann dich doch mal. Ihr glaubt es nicht, aber das war Sehun. Er studiert jetzt auch hier."

Daraufhin küsste er Jongdaes Schläfe und ließ ihn los. Der wiederrum sah ihn fragend an.

"Ach Bullshit, Sehun ist doch in-"

"Dieser Mensa, ja. Da vorne, guck. Der da drüben sitzt", ich folgte seinem Finger, "Das ist Sehun. Sehunie, Oh Sehun. Von früher, ihr wisst schon. Der sitzt drüben, neben Johnny, aus den USA der."

Der Typ war nicht kleiner als ich und auch nicht so ein schmaler Stock. Never ever war das Sehunie. Das war irgendein großgewachsener Mann, aber nicht mein Nachbar von damals von Gegenüber. Das war kein naiver Junge mit seinem minimalen Sprachfehler. Da saß schlicht und einfach mein Kunstprojekt. 

"Aber-", ich lachte auf, "Bullshit. Aber Sehun war nie so-"

"Heiß? Oh guck an, kaum ist der Junge groß und hübsch, schon bist du hinterher. Schlägt da der pubertäre Baekhyun wieder durch? Du bist ein dreckiges Flittchen, dabei bist du nüchtern."

Ich streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

"Entschuldigt mich kurz."

Daraufhin stand ich auf und hörte nicht auf Minseok. Sehun war groß geworden, gut gebaut. Seine Figur und sein Gesicht hatten viel mehr Form angenommen als früher. Sein junger Ausdruck war erwachsen und ernst geworden. Sein ganzer Modegeschmack war total über den Haufen geworfen und unglaublich modern. Seine Haltung war toll, aber- Gott er sah so gut aus. Wie war das bitte passiert und wo war die Zahnspange hin? Er war unglaublich sexy.

Um nicht ganz so katastrophal wie ein verzweifelter, verarmter und überarbeiteter Student auszusehen, fuhr ich durch meine Haare. Ich zog meine Klamotten zurecht, klopfte provisorisch auf die vermutlich von gestern noch sichtbaren Augenringe. Ich bereute es, heute den Eyeliner weggelassen zu haben und verfluchte Jongdae leise, der mich lautstark von seinem Platz aus auslachte. Für wenigstens etwas ansprechendes biss ich auf meine Lippen, saugte etwas an ihnen, bis sie feucht und hoffentlich gerötet waren. 

Nicht nervös werden, ganz ruhig. Ehrlich bleiben und nicht zu viel schauspielern, das war jetzt wichtig, Sehun legte schon immer Wert auf Ehrlichkeit. Ich atmete durch und näherte mich dem Jüngeren. Sein Kommilitone vor ihm am Tisch packte schon seine Sachen und verabschiedete sich kurz darauf, während Sehun nun seine Sachen zu packen begann. Dabei stand er auf und es wäre gelogen, wenn er von hinten nicht genauso sexy wäre, wie von vorne.

Ich starrte etwas zu lang auf seinen gut geformten Hintern, was ich merkte, als ein Statist in mich reinlief. Er motzte mich halbherzig an, da ich ja einfach stehen geblieben war. Ich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, bewegte mich weiter und schnalzte mit der Zunge.

Jetzt hatte ich aber Sehuns Aufmerksamkeit auf mich gezogen, legte mein süßestes Lachen auf und strahlte den Jüngeren an. Doch als ich ihm näher kam, drehte er sich wortlos weg und ließ mich stehen. 

Ich blinzelte und sah ihm nach. Jongdaes lauter werdendes Lachen ignorierend, folgte ich Sehun. Er lief ein paar Schritte, wisch knapp einem Mädchen aus, mit der ich natürlich zusammenstieß. Ihr Gott sei Dank leeres Tablett fiel zu Boden, der Teller aus Hartplastik rollte weg, das Glas splitterte und das Besteck landete unter dem Tablett. 

Das Mädchen erschrak, fing sich aber schnell und begann, ihre Sachen aufzuheben. Schnell ging ich in die Hocke und half ihr, die Scherben aufzusammeln. Als das Gröbste aufgesammelt war, stand sie wieder auf. Ich hielt ihr noch das Besteck hin, als mir ein drittes Paar Hände auffiel. Sehun hielt ihr den Teller hin.

Sein Blick fiel runter auf mich.

"Uhm- hey", lächelte ich breit.

Seine Augen blieben einen kleinen Moment an mir hängen, ehe er knapp den Kopf schüttelte und ihr den Teller aufs Tablett stellte und sich leise entschuldigte. Dann wandte er sich wieder ab und ging. Ich stand schnell auf, verbeugte mich der Höflichkeit halber und legte das Besteck auf ihrem Tablett ab.

"Tut mir wirklich leid, ich hab nicht aufgepasst", entschuldigte ich mich.

Danach ließ ich sie stehen und folgte Sehun weiter, bis wir nicht mehr in der Mensa waren. Ich holte einmal schneller auf und sprach ihn diesmal direkt an.

"Hey, Sehun! Warte bitte. Kennst du mich noch?", fragte ich.

Er blieb tatsächlich stehen. Irgendwas regte mich wirklich auf, aber im positiven Sinne. Mein aufkommendes Grinsen versuchte ich erst noch zu unterdrücken, indem ich auf meine Unterlippe biss.

Endlich drehte der Jüngere sich um und sah mir in die Augen. Ich konnte ihn schlucken sehen und beobachtete, wie sein Blick einmal an mir herab wanderte. Erst wisch er meinem Blick noch aus, ehe er Augenkontakt suchte. Abwartend grinste ich ihn an.

Doch mein Grinsen fiel in sich zusammen, als er den Kopf vorsichtig schüttelte und antwortete.

"Nein."

 

 

*


	2. Access Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! 
> 
> Es geht weiter, hab Spaß <3

*

 

Bullshit, als ob er mich nicht kannte.

"W-Wirklich? Aber- Aber ich bin- wir waren doch- Du kennst mich doch, Sehunie, wir waren doch Freunde-"

Ein schiefes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus und er drehte sich weg. Er ging weiter. Ließ mich stehen. Also lief ich ihm nach. Das war doch nicht sein Ernst. Wir waren Jahre lang Nachbarn gewesen, er hatte mir gegenüber gewohnt. Er war früher auch ganz oft dabei gewesen, wenn ich zum Beispiel mit Chanyeol auf der Straße von unserem Wohnviertel Fußball gespielt hatte. 

Mit ihm hatte er sich doch auch gut verstanden. Auch wenn meine anderen Schulfreunde aus der Mittelschule dagewesen waren, war er bei uns gewesen. Die hatten sich jetzt nicht unbedingt gut mit ihm verstanden, aber dennoch war Sehun immer irgendwie dabei gewesen.

"Nope. Ich glaube, wir waren keine Freunde", hörte ich ihn sagen, "Ganz sicher nicht."

Ein leises Kichern seinerseits erklang, als ich aufholte. Ich wusste ja, dass sein Gedächtnis nicht das beste war, aber wer vergaß denn seine Nachbarn, wenn er Kontakt zu ihnen gehabt hatte?

"Du verarschst mich, Mann", ich lachte auf, "Sag schon, wie geht's dir? Deiner Mom und Junmyeon?"

"Ich kenn dich nicht, hau ab. Du verwechselst mich."

Verarschte er mich? Weil das gefiel mir überhaupt nicht. Minseok hatte es doch bestätigt und Minseok würde doch nicht irgendeinen Typen als Sehun bezeichnen und umarmen, als hätten sie sich Jahre nicht gesehen. Also... das war doch er gewesen oder nicht? Sonst hätte Minnie doch nicht gesagt, dass dort Sehun sitzen würde. Und ich lief ja nicht dem Falschen nach.

"Aber Minnie-"

"Hau ab, ich kenn dich nicht", fiel er mir ins Wort.

"Wieso solltest du mich nicht kennen, natürlich kennst du mich-"

Plötzlich blieb er stehen und sah mir direkt in die Augen. Wow. Einerseits war das heftig sexy, wie gereizt er mich ansah. Er sah genervt aus, ernst, nahezu wütend. Und genau das schüchterte mich gleichzeitig ein. Es verunsicherte mich in meinem Gedankenkonstrukt. Und das wiederrum machte mich ein kleines bisschen an. So hatte ich den Jüngeren noch nie erlebt. Damals hätte er nie so aussehen können. Er war wirklich gut gealtert. Wirklich... gut. 

Er war eigentlich immer ziemlich fröhlich gewesen, soweit ich zurückdachte. Komisch, aber fröhlich. Sehun war doch auch immer total höflich gewesen, egal zu wem. Und jetzt das? Er fiel mir ins Wort, machte mir Vorschriften und holte gerade sichtlich aus, mir richtig Ärger zu machen. Als wäre ich ein Fremder, der ihn belästigte.

"Klar! Jeder kennt dich, genau! Weil du toll bist und beliebt und so super viel cooler als alle, richtig? Jeder muss dich kennen, Attention Hoe", entgegnete er überzogen, "Du bist der beste und das sag ich dir, weil es eh immer nur um dich geht. Hab ich Recht? Jetzt hau ab. Du hast gehört, was ihr immer hören wollt." 

Attention Hoe? Das tat ein bisschen weh, auch wenn es stimmte. Zumindest wenn sich mein mangelndes Selbstbewusstsein zurückhielt. Ich mochte Aufmerksamkeit und Drama, doch da ich ja etwas von ihm wollte, gefiel mir das aktuelle Drama nicht so sehr. Auch wenn ich es selbst ausgelöst hatte.

Ich zog die Brauen zusammen und wich einen Schritt zurück. Vielleicht war heute nicht der beste Tag, ihn anzusprechen. Sein Benehmen gefiel mir nicht und ich ging aktuell nicht davon aus, dass er meinem Projekt zustimmen würde. Zumal sein kurzer Ausbruch mir nahezu die Sprache verschlagen hatte. 

"Was soll das, Sehun?", fragte ich enttäuscht.

"Willst du mir sagen du bist anders, ja? Hab ich also recht? Damit, dass ich dich nicht kenne und du doch nicht so ein obercooler, Aufmerksamkeit suchender Egoist bist? Ihr seid alle gleich, im Ernst. Jetzt lass mich in Ruhe, ich hab gleich ein Seminar."

Prompt verließ der Jüngere das Gebäude. 

Es ließ mich nicht kalt, was er gesagt hatte. Im Gegenteil, ich wollte der Sache genau auf den Grund gehen. Weil so würde er definitiv nicht mein Kunstprojekt werden und das wollte ich nicht riskieren. Wenn er wirklich so von mir dachte, würde ich vielleicht sogar ein größeres Problem haben, als gedacht. Aber ich durfte jetzt bloß nicht den Kopf verlieren. Beim nächsten Mal würde es schon klappen. Er hatte keine Wahl.

 

*

 

Später am Nachmittag saßen wir draußen an einem Tisch unter der strahlenden Sonne. Ich kaute auf meinem Bleistift herum, während ich versuchte, mit Hilfe meiner Freunde mein Problem zu analysieren. Ich hatte die ganze Vorlesung überhaupt versucht nachzudenken, was mein Problem eigentlich war. Stellte sich allerdings auch schwieriger heraus, als gedacht. Wobei ich so langsam anfing zu überlegen, ob es vielleicht an mir lag. Naja. Langsam.

"Wieso zum Teufel sollte Sehun behaupten, er würde mich nicht kennen? Wir waren doch wirklich Freunde oder nicht? Er war doch immer da, warum ist er jetzt so fies?!"

Skeptisch sah Minseok mich von der Seite an. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Gefiel mir nicht. Ich zog die Brauen zusammen und starrte sofort Chanyeol an. Der sah mich aus großen Augen an.

Ich kannte Chanyeolie zwar nicht schon seit meiner Geburt wie Jongdae, aber dennoch gefühlt hundert Jahre. Wir waren zusammen in der Grundschule gewesen, dann war er auch in meine Nachbarschaft gezogen und mit mir in der weiterführenden Schule und jetzt hier an der Uni gelandet. Genau genommen hatten wir alle in einer Nachbarschaft gelebt. Sehun, Chanyeol, ich, Jongdae und später auch Minnie. Ergo musste er eine Antwort haben. Jongdae hielt sich ja geschickt aus der Sache raus.

"Warum ist er so zu mir?!", fauchte ich den Größeren an, als wäre er der Übeltäter.

"Die Frage beantworte ich nicht. Ich passe."

"Du kannst nicht passen! Du bist mein bester Freund, du musst mir Antwort geben!", motzte ich ihn an und schlug ihn mit meinem Buch.

Augenblicklich begann er sich zu wehren und nahm mir letztendlich das Buch ab. Mahnend hob er den Zeigefinger, nach dem ich vor lauter Aufruhr mit den Zähnen schnappte. 

"Hey! Stopp, vorgestern hast du mir an den Kopf geknallt, dass nicht ich dein bester Freund bin, sondern Jongdae!"

"Ja, Mann, ich bin doch dein Wingman, was soll das?!", rief Angesprochener uns zu.

Es gab einen kleinen Knall und wir sahen zu Yixing. Der gehörte auch zu meinem engsten Kreis, aber erst seit dem ersten Semester. Da hatte er kaum Koreanisch gesprochen und war mehr als verpeilt gewesen. Ich hatte mich diesem, für die meisten sehr seltsamen Chinesen, dann angenommen. Aber inzwischen hing das alles im Lot.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah nun mit zusammengezogenen Brauen von seinen Notizen auf. Er schrieb sich alles, was er an Vokabeln nicht verstand, in ein Heft und war auch gerade wieder dabei, fleißig irgendwelche Fachtermini zu übersetzen.

"Hey, Moment", warf er ein und sah mich tadelnd an, "Worauf wollen die hinaus, Baek? Bei Yifan auf der Party war ich doch noch dein bester Freund oder nicht?"

Oh nein, nicht im Ernst... Wurden die jetzt eifersüchtig?

"Hä, wie- hat Baekhyunie euch alle schon mal seinen besten Freund genannt?! Nur mich nicht?!", fauchte Minseok.

"Laber keinen Müll, Baekhyun ist sowieso mein bester Freund, halt dich raus", warf Jongdae ein, "Wir kennen uns am längsten und wir haben auch das meiste miteinander durchgemacht."

"Ja, zwei Arschloch-Rowdys sein. Ich kenn ihn genauso lang, wie du, Brillenschlange."

Der jüngste Schwarzhaarige sah den Größeren wütend an. Ernsthaft wütend. Vielleicht sollten wir mit Chanyeol nochmal einen Auffrischungskurs machen, dass man Minnie niemals in irgendeiner Form beleidigen sollte.

"Fick dich. Das Modell hat Minnie ausgesucht, also beleidige mich nochmal und wir haben ein Problem, Goliath."

"Ich denke, ich hab da auch mitzureden, gleiches Recht für alle!", empörte sich Yixing, "Ich hab Baekhyun so oft Essen gekocht und das ist der Dank?!"

"Ach, halt die Klappe, China", kommentierte ich das Verhalten des Schwarzhaarigen und winkte ab.

"Du diskriminierst mich, weil ich Chinese bin, was soll das?! Hast du aus dem ersten Semester nichts gelernt?!"

"Baek ist ein Arschloch, egal in welchem Land. Er hat sich kein Stück verändert, der hat nur verdrängt. 'Warum ist Sehunie auf einmal so ein Asi?', buhu."

"Was willst du denn jetzt?", maulte ich Minseok an, "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du plötzlich Psychologie studierst?"

Der Älteste sah mich wütend an und zeigte mir den Mittelfinger. Zusätzlich streckte er mir die Zunge heraus.

"Ja, Mann, tu ich. Ich scheiß auf dich."

"Echt so. Du traust dich besser nie wieder mehrgleisig zu fahren, sonst sind wir fertig mit dir."

"Ja, du Ekelhafter!" 

Ich schlug die Hände entnervt vor die Augen.

"Leute, Leute, oh Gott, bitte! Seid still! Ihr seid meine Crew, ich hab euch alle gleich lieb, entspannt euch mal! Ich klag euch mein Leid und das krieg ich zurück?! Es geht hier um was ganz anderes!"

"Sei froh, dass du keine Schläge kriegst", schnaubte Minseok und tippte weiter in seinen Laptop.

Gerade er, von dem ich es am wenigsten erwartet hätte. Minseok war immer der friedliebendste von uns gewesen, gleichauf mit Yixing. Er hatte sich damals mit Jongdae angefreundet und nachdem der sich irgendwie verändert hatte, auch mit mir und danach war alles ganz anders geworden. Ruhiger. Entsprechend verwirrt sah ich ihn an und auch die anderen waren überrascht von seiner Antwort.

"Okay, wie auch immer. Gut, ich weiß, Hunie und ich waren vielleicht echt keine Freunde, aber wir hatten trotzdem ein gutes Verhältnis."

Diesmal sah Chanyeol mich fragwürdig an.

"Oh, was jetzt, huh?", schnaubte ich.

"Ich weiß auch nicht, nachdem du ihn als Klette bezeichnet hast und ihr hin und wieder lautstark über ihn geredet habt, war er ja nicht mehr so oft bei uns. Und ich will ja nichts sagen, aber ihr habt ihn schon ziemlich oft mit seiner Zahnspange aufgezogen. Mich wundert echt, was er an dir gefunden hat."

Ich seufzte.

"Nicht nur das", warf Jongdae ein.

"Hey, du hast mitgemacht! Das war aber doch nicht mehr als irgendwelche Witze-"

"Das war auch nicht das einzige, was ihr ihm dauernd an den Kopf geknallt habt. Ich versteh gar nicht, warum er überhaupt vorhin mit dir gesprochen hat. Ich hätte dir wahrscheinlich eine rein gehauen und dich stehen gelassen", erklärte Minseok.

Yixing sah mich von der Seite an.

"Warst du ein äh- Mobbingtäter?" 

"Nein-"

"Doch, war er. Sag dem Chinesen, was du warst, los."

"Ich hab ihn nicht gemobbt! Hätte ich ihn wirklich gemobbt, hätte ich richtig Stress mit Junmyeon gehabt, glaubt ihr nicht?"

Chanyeol schnalzte mit der Zunge. Demonstrativ sah ich weg von ihm und versuchte Fixpunkte auf dem Campus zu finden. Es nervte mich, dass alle jetzt so darauf herumritten, dass ich früher ein - nett gesagt - aufgeweckter Teenager gewesen war. Aber... so schlimm war ich doch nie gewesen, oder? Warum stand ich denn jetzt am Pranger?

"Als hätte Sehun das zu Hause erzählt. Keiner sagt, dass du der schlimmste warst, aber du hast mit richtigen Wichsern rumgehangen."

Okay. Ja, das stimmte. Meine Freunde in der Mittelschule waren... nicht die besten gewesen. Wir hatten viel Scheiße gebaut, uns auch gestritten, wenn man nicht spurte, andere schlechtgeredet... Das volle Programm. Jongdae war wie gesagt auch dabei gewesen, als einziger, der nonstop zu mir gehalten hatte und ehrlich zu mir war. Mit Minseok hatte er sich gefangen. Hatte sich verliebt und einiges an Hass dafür eingesteckt. Daraus hatte auch ich gelernt und mich von meinen damaligen Freunden abgewandt.

"Oh mein Gott", stöhnte ich entnervt, "So wird er doch nie für mich modeln! Ich- Hätte ihn das wirklich verletzt, wäre er doch nicht-"

Etwas, oder besser gesagt jemand auf dem Campus hatte plötzlich meine Aufmerksamkeit. Wir saßen ja draußen, da das Wetter das gerade gut zuließ. Und auf dem Campus stand doch tatsächlich Junmyeon? Der große Bruder meines zukünftigen Kunstprojektes?

"Weinend nach der Schule heim gekommen? Ich weiß auch nicht. Aber wer bin ich, als ehemaliger Nachbar über uns alle zu urteilen", warf Minseok ein, "Manchmal hab ich mir echt gewünscht, Junmyeon hätte dir früher mal aufs Maul gegeben, bevor wir uns kennengelernt haben. Danach ging's ja irgendwann, als ich dich adoptiert hab."

"Junmyeon ist wer?", fragte Yixing.

"Großer Bruder von Sehun, nettes Kerlchen, ganz hübsch und schlau und das war's", erklärte ich und konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, "Apropos, wenn man vom Teufel spricht, hm? Dreimal dürft ihr Arschlöcher raten, wer auch China zurück ist."

"Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst! Ich hab schon kein Verständnis für die Aktion mit Sehun", ermahnte mich Minseok nun.

Ich rollte mit den Augen und nickte. Morgen oder so würde ich mich ja wieder benehmen, damit Minnie hyung mich wieder lieb hatte. Aber jetzt brauchte ich Junmyeon.

"Ja~ sorry. Aber guckt doch mal, da vorne. Kennt ihr den? Den, der sich so zuckersüß mit dem hübschen Ersti unterhält? Hm?"

"Oh-oh", machte Jongdae, als er verstand.

"Du meinst Mister Studienrat? Mister Hauptdarsteller Nummer-"

"Wag dich."

"Nummer zwei?", beendete Chanyeol künstlich lächelnd und ich nickte.

"Bingo."

Yixing stieß mich an. Fragend sah er zu Junmyeon und zurück zu mir.

"Wer ist er denn?"

"Das, mein Lieber, ist mein Zugang zu Sehun. Ich komm gleich wieder."

Erneut ließ ich meine Freunde zurück, um mich beliebt zu machen. War vielleicht nicht die feine Art, aber ich merkte gerade einen emotionalen Boost für meinen angekratzten Stolz. Und es war generell eine willkommene Ablenkung von dem Bashing, was ich gerade lieblos abbekommen hatte. Ich hatte wichtigeres, auf das ich mich konzentrieren musste.

Sehuns älterer Bruder war schließlich mein Freifahrtsschein.

Junmyeon spielte eigentlich in der gleichen Musicalgruppe der Uni mit, wie ich. Er war ein Jahr älter als ich und seit der ersten Klasse immer Nummer eins gewesen. Er war wirklich sehr intelligent, aber wichtiger für meine Mission war sein großes Herz. Wir waren ja Nachbarn gewesen, entsprechend kannte er mich. Und sollte es bei Sehun wirklich nur sein schlechtes Gedächtnis oder eine Arschloch-Phase sein, würde sein Bruder ihm auf die Sprünge helfen. Der konnte Streitereien nämlich nicht ausstehen.

Junmyeons Gedächtnis war wirklich gut und wir hatten uns auch häufig unterhalten, also früher. Zwar nicht direkt wie Freunde, aber eben wie gute Nachbarn, die zusammen zur Schule gingen. Er war für mich sowas wie der Bruder eines besten Freundes, so von unserem Verhältnis her. Wir waren keine wirklichen Freunde, aber auf gewissen Ebenen irgendwie wichtig.

So Vorstadt-Nachbarskinder eben. Ich war quasi sein kleiner Bruder über mehrere Ecken. Quasi. Metaphorisch. Boah, wehe er würde mich jetzt auch nicht erkennen.

Gerade als der Erstsemester sich verabschiedete und mir knapp lächelnd entgegenkam, erreichte ich Junmyeon. Auch er lächelte mild, bis ich seine volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

"Hey, Junmyeon! Hey! Wow, lang nicht gesehen."

Als würde ich ihn willkommen heißen, öffnete ich locker die Arme. Er lächelte mir breit zu. 

"Hey Baekhyun, geht's dir gut?", fragte er, als er mich kurz umarmte, "Ich dachte schon, du bist aus der Welt verschwunden, in den Ferien bist du so selten daheim."

Jackpot. Wie kam ich aber jetzt an ihn ran? Und wie kam ich an Sehun?

"Ja, ich weiß, ich häng oft hier noch rum zum Lernen oder mit den anderen. Aber bei mir ist alles super. Ich hab momentan ein Kunstprojekt laufen und muss noch für Gesang was aufnehmen, aber naja. Du warst in... China, oder? Wie war's? Was hast du da gemacht?"

Ich musterte ihn kurz. Seine Haare waren nahezu blond, aber ansonsten hatte er sich nicht verändert. Auch nicht viel zu damals. Das hatte dafür sein Bruder alles abbekommen.

"Auslandsemester und Praktikum... und so. Und halt noch ein bisschen für die Uni und unseren Fachbereich geworben, für mehr Plätze für ab nächstem Semester, weißt du? Wir haben es direkt mal ausgenutzt, dass wir in den Studentenrat kamen und ich dann da war. Es war super cool. Ich hab auch ein paar Tipps von meinem Gesangsprofessor bekommen, er hat alles auch aufgeschrieben. Vielleicht ist was für dich dabei. Ich bring es dir bei Zeiten mit in die Musicalgruppe. Vorausgesetzt die existiert noch?"

Okay, mit Gesang konnte er mich locken.

Tatsächlich interessierte es mich jetzt, was er in China getrieben hatte. Und Tipps waren immer gut, die konnte ich tatsächlich für mein Gesangsseminar brauchen. Klar, mein Hauptakt war Sehun, aber was wäre ein gutes Stück ohne Nebendarsteller und kleinere Szenen? Vielleicht sogar Schlüsselszenen, man wusste ja nie? 

"Klar. Also momentan haben wir nichts geprobt und auch kein Stück, weil- ja, keine Ahnung, hat keiner was gesagt, seit du fehlst. Also theoretisch sind wir schon ein Jahr aus der Übung, aber das können wir ja wieder ändern. Hast du Bock, dich zu uns zu setzen? Jongdae, Minnie und-"

Er sah in die Richtung, aus der ich gekommen war. Breit lächelnd begann er zu winken. 

"Oh, die zwei hab ich auch lang nicht gesehen. Baekhyunie, ich würde euch das zu gerne erzählen, aber ich geh zum Theaterclub. Also gleich und vorher wollte Minho noch mit mir reden und der hat nicht viel Zeit, tut mir echt leid. Aber wenn du magst, kannst du bei mir vorbeikommen und wir quatschen ein bisschen? Und wenn du willst, kannst du die anderen mitbringen?"

Ich blinzelte. Huch, also mich einzuladen hatte ich jetzt nicht vorgehabt. Aber es würde nicht schaden, die Beziehung zu Junmyeon wieder zu pflegen. Schließlich liebte er seinen kleinen Bruder und pflegte dementsprechend mit Sicherheit guten Kontakt zu ihm. Vielleicht konnte ich ja auch dessen Nummer abgreifen?

"Öh~ ja, klar. Wann?"

"Heute ist?", fragte er.

"Freitag."

"Morgen... Nachmittag? Ab drei bin ich da, also~ könnt ihr um halb vier vorbeikommen?"

"Ich muss eh noch was lesen, keinen Stress. Geht um sechs noch?"

"Klar. Ich freu mich", er lächelte wieder.

Ich nickte und salutierte halbherzig. Der Ältere kramte einen Zettel hervor, kritzelte seine Adresse darauf und gab mir das Blatt. War schon toll, dass Junmyeon so einfach war. Zumindest oberflächlich. 

"Danke~! Bis dann."

"Ciao, bis Morgen."

Ich sah ihm noch einen Moment nach, wie er auf das Gebäude zulief, ehe ich auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und zurück an unseren Tisch lief. Alle außer Yixing sahen mich abwartend an, der Chinese sah ziemlich offensichtlich an mir vorbei. Als ich ankam, drehte er sich zurück zu seinem Heft und tat ganz unauffällig.

Ich holte locker aus und schlug ihm gegen den Hinterkopf, ehe ich mich breit lächelnd setzte.

"Verrenk dir nicht den Hals, du Stalker. Und halt dich fern, bis sein Bruder wenigstens wieder mit mir redet."

"Ich mach doch nichts!", rief er entsetzt aus.

"Oh~ kennt ihr dieses Meme", begann Jongdae, "von wegen 'Was sind deine Stärken?', 'Ich verlieb mich schnell' und dann 'Ach ja und was sind deine Schwächen?'" 

"Ouh~ 'Deine wunderschönen Augen!", ergänzte Chanyeol lautstark und lehnte sich vor, "Hast du dich verknallt, Chinaman?"

"Alter, noch ein 'Chinaman' und du wirst nie wieder Gitarre spielen", murrte Yixing und zog einen Schmollmund.

"Wieso, verfluchst du mich dann? Macht ihr das so in China Town-Ahaua!" 

Ich hatte ihm gegen sein Schienbein getreten und schüttelte gespielt enttäuscht den Kopf.

"Nein, sondern weil ich dir die Finger breche, wenn du mein Asiababy noch einmal beleidigst, du scheiß Rassist", erklärte ich trocken.

Yixings beleidigtes 'Du bist auch Asiate!' gekonnt ignorierend achtete ich bloß auf Chanyeols Meckern. Auch Jongdaes und Minseoks Lachen blendete ich soweit es ging aus, um nicht selbst lachen zu müssen.

"Rassist?! Ich?! Ich liebe und verehre Yixing, er ist mein Lieblingschinese! Mein Reiskörnchen, Lieblingshyung! Ich hab ihn lieber als Yifan, ehrlich! Yifan-wer? Siehst du? Er gehört für mich sogar zu den körperlich Großen von uns! Nicht wie ihr Giftzwerge."

"Okay, für das Reiskorn brech ICH dir die Finger, Kimchi ", entgegnete Yixing nun.

Er boxte mich, als ich mein Lachen nicht weiter unterdrücken konnte und schlug über dem Tisch noch nach Chanyeol. Als er traf, lächelte er zuckersüß und schlug noch mit seinem Kugelschreiber nach mir, als ich seinen erkennbaren chinesischen Akzent nachäffte. 

"Ihr seid alle kacke. Keiner hier mag euch und bestimmt wegen sowas kann Sehun dich nicht leiden, Baek. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie doof du warst. Du bist ein Arschloch, sieh es ein und das warst du schon immer. Und du auch, deshalb seid ihr beste Freunde. Jongdae lach nicht, du bist auch gemeint."

"Ich auch?", hakte Minseok nach.

Wir begannen alle zu lachen, als er mit den Zeigefingern seine Augenwinkel zurückzog. Yixing warf letztendlich seinen Kuli nach ihm.

"Du bist der schlimmste von allen!", lachte er, "Ihr seht genauso dumm aus wie ich."

"Ich nicht, ich sehe gut aus."

"Schnauze, Chanyeol."

"Ich hasse euch. Na los, Mann! Erzähl schon von ihm! Wer ist er?"

 

*

 

Junmyeon lebte natürlich in Gangnam. Natürlich. In einem teuren Wohnviertel selbstverständlich. Ich hatte ein bisschen Schiss, dass ich gleich hier rausgeworfen würde, aber trotzdem suchte ich sein Haus auf. Es war recht klein, wobei ich in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass seine Familie GELD hatte, etwas enttäuscht davon war. Vor dem Haus gab es eine Einfahrt mit Garage. Direkt vor der kleinen Veranda standen zwei Fahrräder und ein Junge mit hellbraunen Haaren.

"Oh, hallo, willst du auch zu Junmyeon hyung?", sprach ich den Jungen an, der bei zwei Fahrrädern vor dem kleinen Haus stand und in sein Handy tippte.

Man war ja neugierig.

Augenblicklich sah er auf und strahlte mich an. Ach Gott, war der süß. Und ich kannte den Jungen doch. Vom Sehen zumindest. Das war doch einer von den Erstsemestern aus der Mensa. Die waren ja überall.

"Hallo! Äh, nein, ich hol nur meinen Freund ab. Er wollte mit Junmyeon hyung Texte lernen oder so."

Just in diesem Moment ging die Haustür auf. Der hübsche schwarzhaarige Erstsemester und Junmyeon sprachen noch kurz miteinander.

"Nochmal danke. Das war wirklich hilfreich, dann kann ich jetzt in Ruhe üben", er seufzte leise.

Junmyeon lächelte ihm zu.

"Gerne."

Und zeigte auf mich.

"Der hat zum Beispiel sehr lang gebraucht, bis er plötzlich authentisch gespielt hat. Wobei es bei ihm daran lag, dass er nichts ernst genommen hat. Bei dir ist das nicht der Fall, ich hab keine Sorge, dass du das nicht schaffen könntest."

"Oh, haha", lachte ich ironisch und zog eine Braue hoch, "Ich nehm nur die Kunst ernster als Musicals."

Der Jüngere ging indes die kurze Treppe hinab zu den Fahrrädern. Während sein Freund ihn wie ein Atomkraftwerk anstrahlte, lächelte er einmal kurz liebevoll, ehe er von einem Kuss auf die Lippen total eingeschüchtert wurde. Ich dagegen musste ein Lachen unterdrücken.

Junge Liebe war einfach göttlich. Zu witzig und so niedlich. Daraufhin verabschiedeten die zwei sich. Die beiden würde ich definitiv nicht für mein Projekt fragen. Irgendwas sagte mir, dass der eine zu schüchtern war und der andere zu... nein, beide waren mit Sicherheit zu schüchtern. Und zu süß. Zumal ich mich schon an Sehun festgebissen hatte.

Ich wurde hinein gewunken und lief die paar Stufen zur Haustür hinauf. Hinter mir schloss ich die Tür und legte meine Schuhe ab.

"Aha~ jüngerer Besuch, sehe ich das richtig Herr Studienrat? Gibt's da was Heißes für den Uniblog?"

Junmyeon lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er leitete mich in die Küche. Sie war hell und gemütlich und voll ausgestattet. Eine der zwei Tassen, die auf dem Küchentisch an der Wand neben der Tür standen, räumte er weg und ersetzte sie durch eine neue.

"Nein, um Gottes Willen. So viel jünger, das geht gar nicht. Jeno ist auch noch achtzehn. Und wie du unschwer erkennen konntest auch vergeben. Davon halte ich mich fern. Zumal ich noch nie am anderen Ufer zuhause war."

"Eh~ 'anderes' Ufer, bla, bla. Wir Homos sind genauso liebesbedürftig wie ihr Freaks."

"Ja, kann ich bestätigen. Ich weiß noch, wie du diesen Japaner angebaggert hast und nicht locker gelassen hast, bis er dir eine geklatscht hat."

"Er hat mich voll geliebt, ja? Er war nur schüchtern", grinste ich, "Okay, vielleicht fand er mich wirklich scheiße, aber heiß war er schon. Und näher als eine Reihe hinter ihm zu sitzen kam ich ihm ja auch nicht."

"Süß. Kommt noch wer?"

"Ah... Nee", Ausrede, Ausrede, "Chanyeol hat ein Date und die anderen zwei sind nochmal zum Optiker."

"Ach so, schade. Dann nächstes Mal, oder ich setz mich in der Mensa zu euch, wenn wir zeitgleich da sind."

"Gerne."

"Willst du Tee oder-"

"Kakao?"

"Okay, gerne."

"Wie lang sind die zwei zusammen? Weil der eine ist ja wirklich Panne, oder?"

Der Blonde lachte auf, während er Milch in einen Topf goss, um sie zu erhitzen. Danach widmete er sich seinem Tee.

"Jeno und Jaemin? Noch nicht so lang, ich glaube zwei Monate oder so. Aber die kennen sich wohl schon seit sie klein sind. Jeno ist einfach nur zurückhaltender als Jaemin. Ich glaube die waren auch auf der SOPA, aber wir sind zu alt, um die zwei von da zu kennen."

Ich seufzte.

"Du hast das böse Wort gesagt. Ich bin ja noch jung und schön, aber du..."

"Raus. Du bekommst gar nichts von mir."

"Witzig", ich kicherte, "Sag mal, müsst ihr Reichen immer so angeben? Ich meine ein ganzes Haus für dich, ist das nicht irgendwie witzlos? Also so zu protzen? Ich bin voll stolz auf meine zwölfeinhalb Quadratmeter im Wohnheim, aber jetzt krieg ich Depressionen, wenn ich den Unterschied sehe."

"Du legst es echt drauf an oder? Das Haus hat unseren Großeltern gehört und naja ich hab das Teil halt geerbt. Aber das ist nichts gegen den Impala und die Suzuki."

"Nein."

Er nickte stolz.

"Oh doch. Aber die hat Sehun gekriegt."

"Nicht im Ernst? Den Impala? Das Supernatural-Auto? Ich dachte, der war so am Arsch?"

Nun zuckte er mit den Schultern und fuhr durch seine hellen Haare.

"Ja, aber Sehun hat ihn mit Opa zusammengeschraubt, weißt du? Schon länger her, mit originalen Teile. Wir haben mal rumgefragt und jetzt nach der Restaurierung ist das Teil wieder richtig was wert. Er hat auch noch viel Geld ins Motorrad reingesteckt, mit dem Gehalt aus seinem Nebenjob. Ich wünschte ich würde so viel verdienen", er lachte leise, "Den Rolls Royce hat Opa ja leider zu Schrott gefahren, sonst hätte ich den geerbt, weil eigentlich die Autos an uns gehen sollten. Aber dann hat er mir dieses hübsche kleine Haus hier vermacht."

"Ah... Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sehun so mit Autos umgehen kann."

"Viel besser als ich, er liebt Autos. Ich glaube ich hab ihn nur zweimal so erlebt, dass er nicht mehr aufgehört hat zu reden. Er war schon immer so begeistert von dem Teil."

"Und wovon noch?"

Junmyeon sah mir in die Augen, ehe er seinen Tee in eine Tasse goss. 

"Er war mal verliebt, aber das ist schon was her. Naja. Ich hab das jedenfalls schon immer skeptisch beäugt, aber er steht voll auf Autos. Und Motorräder. Frag ihn doch mal, wenn er gleich kommt. Er meinte er wäre bis fünf auf der Strecke."

Ich legte den Kopf schief. Junmyeon nahm die Milch vom Herd und goss sie in eine Tasse. Dann stellte er mir einen Löffel und eine Dose mit Kakaopulver hin. Mit seinem Tee setzte er sich mir nun gegenüber an den Esstisch.

"Strecke? Und er wohnt hier?"

"Ja. Zumindest zeitweise. Äh~ er gibt eine Rennstrecke außerhalb und da ist auch eine Kartbahn. Er ist da ganz oft mit Johnny. Ich geh auch manchmal mit, aber nur für die Karts, vielleicht hast du ja auch Bock? Dann gehen wir mal zusammen hin."

Ich nickte, nahm einen Schluck von meinem Kakao. Das wäre tatsächlich ziemlich cool. Ich war schon ewig nicht mehr Kart gefahren. Aber stopp, Sehun war mal verliebt gewesen? Das sagte mir was. Das hatten meine damaligen Freunde mal gesagt, aber ich war seit sich unsere Wege getrennt hatten nicht mehr sicher, was überhaupt gestimmt hatte, was sie erzählt hatten. Zumal sie behauptet hatten, er würde auf mich stehen und ich hatte das damals schon für Nonsens gehalten.

"In wen war Sehun verliebt? Hab ich das verpasst?" 

Draußen näherten sich Motorgeräusche und kurz darauf verstummten sie. So langsam wurde ich nervös.

"Uhm... Nein, das wusstest du bestimmt. Er stand doch voll auf dich, hast du das nicht gemerkt?"

Er- was? Sehun war in mich verliebt gewesen? Das... Das war gut. Oder? Also- er war- was? 

Einen Moment später hörte man, wie die Haustür aufgeschlossen wurde. Schritte näherten sich und entfernten sich auch schon wieder.

"Hey, bin wieder da", erklang Sehuns Stimme. 

"Halloho! Wir haben übrigens Besuch!"

Kurz darauf sah der Jüngere in die Tür. Er trug seine Ledermontur zum Motorradfahren, hielt den Helm und seinen Schlüssel in der Hand. Seine blondierten Haare zeigten am schwarzen Ansatz, dass er unter dem Helm geschwitzt hatte. Konnte ich ihm nicht verübeln, es war heute erstaunlich warm.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck äußerte Überraschung, ehe er knapp grüßte und uns wieder allein ließ. Er hatte überhaupt nicht gewartet, bis ich auch nur zurückgegrüßt hatte. Junmyeon sah ihm perplex nach, ehe er sich mir wieder zuwandte. Wow, das war wirklich nur pure Höflichkeit gewesen. Keine Emotion.

"Tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht, was er hat. Er kam gestern heim und war total komisch. Wir haben seitdem auch nicht geredet."

"Ähm... Ich glaube das war meine Schuld."

Entschuldigend sah ich den Älteren an.

"Huh? Wie?"

"Ich äh... ich hab ihn angesprochen, aber er meinte, er wüsste nicht, wer ich bin. Und dann hat er ganz seltsam reagiert, als hätte ich ihm was getan."

Der Ältere seufzte. Er lehnte sich zurück und schien zu überlegen. 

"Das ist Blödsinn", sagte er schlussendlich, "Also ich meine, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Wir haben letztens noch kurz von dir gesprochen, dass du auch hier studierst. Er ist über Chanyeols Instagram Profil auf deins gekommen und hat sich Bilder angeguckt, die du gemacht hast."

Also wusste er ganz sicher, wer ich war. Wie gemein! 

"Ich frag ihn später mal, okay?", lächelte ich.

"Gerne. Kann nur sein, dass er gleich schläft oder was für die Uni macht."

"Mittagsschläfchen? Ich will auch", knatschte ich, "Ich hab momentan so arschviel zu tun. Mein Kunstprojekt, dann hab ich noch den Song-", Junmyeon nickte zustimmend, "du weißt ja. Und ich hab eine Hausarbeit und muss mein Projekt auch bald vorstellen, also die Zwischenschritte."

"Eklig. Ich hab aber auch drei Prüfungen. Zwischenprüfungen liefen gut?"

"Ging so. Letztes Semester war besser", lachte ich, "Aber wird schon. Jetzt erzähl von China. Ich bin gespannt. Und welche Tipps hast du mitgebracht?"

Ursprünglich hatte ich ja keinen Bock gehabt, mich mit Junmyeon zu unterhalten, da mein Ziel ja Sehun war. Aber das Gespräch mit ihm zeigte mir aufs Neue, dass Nebendarsteller doch recht wichtig waren. Ohne wäre ja langweilig. Und vielleicht war Junmyeon ja keine Nebenfigur, sondern wirklich eine Schlüsselfigur. Mal schauen, was bei rumkäme.

Er erzählte von seinen Fächern in China und brachte mir auch noch seine Notizen aus den Gesangskursen. Dann zeigte er mir noch zwei Videos von seiner Schauspielgruppe. Im Endeffekt war es wirklich hilfreich und ich merkte wieder, wie wichtig mir sowas war. Ich wollte auch wieder auf der Bühne stehen. Und entsprechend war ich wirklich froh, dass Junmyeon wieder da war, weil dann würde die Musicalgruppe bald wieder laufen.

"Wie sieht's aus? Ich schreib den anderen und wir schauen, welches Stück wir nehmen?", fragte der Ältere nach eineinhalb Stunden der Unterhaltung über die alten Aufführungen.

"Ja! Bitte, ich- hey."

"Hallo."

"Hi, Hunie. Essen steht im Kühlschrank."

"Essbar?"

"Jeno fand es okay", maulte Junmyeon.

"Na dann."

Mein Blick blieb an Sehun hängen, während er durch die Küche lief. Er trug eine Jogginghose und ein schwarzes Shirt und es wäre untertrieben, wenn ich ihn als atemberaubend bezeichnen würde. Direkt fiel mir auf, dass etwas anders war. Seine Haare waren schwarzgefärbt. Das konnte er selbst und dann auch noch so ordentlich?

Der Jüngere sah müde aus und seine Haare waren ein Durcheinander. Dennoch war er perfekt. Er würdigte mich zwar keines Blickes, sondern steuerte direkt auf den Kühlschrank zu, aber ich war begeistert.

"Baekhyunie meint du kennst ihn nicht mehr?", fiel Junmyeon mit der Tür ins Haus.

"Du bist nicht der einzige gute Schauspieler in diesem Haus, hyung", antwortete er seinem Bruder nur und zwinkerte mir auch noch dreist zu.

Darauf herrschte Stille.

Bitte was?

Junmyeon begann plötzlich lautstark zu lachen, während ich Sehun entsetzt ansah.

"Fick dich", murrte ich leise und hoffte insgeheim, dass er mich verstanden hatte.

Doch er reagierte nicht darauf. Im Gegenteil, mit einer gefüllten Schale Müsli verzog er sich wieder aus der Küche.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hab ungefähr keinen Plan, ob das A) so lief, wie ich es wollte und B) ob es wirklich gut war xD  
> Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass Du Spaß hattest!
> 
> Lass es mich gerne wissen. Ich denke ich spreche für alle Autoren, wenn ich sage, dass ich mich über sämtliche Rückmeldungen freue ^^
> 
> Bis demnächst~  
> Sazandora


	3. Total Flop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloho!
> 
> Es geht weiter! Viel Spaß <3

*

 

 

"Dein Bruder ist ein Asi."

"Nein, er ist süß. Meine Erziehung, ich bin so stolz. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er wirklich so gut aufgepasst hat, wenn ich ihm für meine Prüfungen die Inhalte vorgelabert habe. Magst du noch Kakao?"

Ich sah in meine inzwischen leere Tasse, schüttelte aber den Kopf.

"Wäre es für dich okay, wenn ich dich alleine lasse und Sehun ein bisschen belästigen gehe? Ich fühle mich nämlich ein bisschen schlecht behandelt von ihm und würde gerne ein Hühnchen mit ihm rupfen", witzelte ich.

Junmyeon grinste breit.

"Viel Erfolg. Ich bin sicher, er freut sich, dich zu sehen. Ist ja auch schon einen Weile her."

"Viel zu lang, hm?"

"Allerdings."

Nun stand ich auf und ging aus der Küche. 

"Treppe hoch und links!", rief Junmyeon mir nach.

Also lief ich die Treppen hoch und bog nach links ab. Die anderen zwei Türen waren geöffnet, ein modernes Badezimmer und Junmyeons Zimmer, in dem es aussah, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Aber das war schon immer so gewesen, soweit ich wusste. Er war furchtbar unordentlich. Ohne zu klopfen öffnete ich die Tür.

Sehuns Zimmer war auch nicht sonderlich ordentlich. Das wunderte mich, da ich immer gedacht hatte, nur Junmyeon sei chaotisch. Aber sein kleiner Bruder kam da wohl ganz nach ihm. Ein paar Klamotten lagen herum, dazwischen Papierstapel, ein paar Bücher und Videospiele.

Der Schwarzhaarige saß an seinem Schreibtisch, der gegenüber der Tür unter dem Fenster stand. Rechts an der Wand stand ein großer Kleiderschrank mit einer großen Spiegelfläche. Links neben der Tür stand unter dem Lichtschalter ein Nachttisch und daneben sein großes Bett. Rechts neben seinem Schreibtisch stand ein Stativ mit einer Kamera darauf. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er fotografierte.

"Hi~ Sehun", grüßte ich ihn freundlich und näherte mich seinem Schreibtisch.

Er sah mich über seine Schulter an und musterte mich kurz. 

"Komm doch rein, hyung", murmelte er bloß sarkastisch und sah zurück in seinen Laptop.

Tumblr also?

"Sorry, ich hab mir angewöhnt nicht zu klopfen, bei Minnie platz ich auch immer rein. Hat mir schon die ein oder andere unangenehme Situation beschert. Darf ich mich setzen?"

"Tu dir keinen Zwang an."

Ich setzte mich entsprechend auf sein Bett und sah mich noch weiter um. Sehun drehte sich mit seinem Stuhl zu mir. 

"Wie geht's dir, Sehunie?", fing ich an.

"Gut."

Okay. Ich war kein Fan von kurz angebundenen Antworten.

"Also du kennst mich ja doch?"

"Scheint so."

Ich stöhnte auf.

"Oh~ komm schon, sei kein Arsch! Was hab ich dir getan?!"

"Was du mir getan hast?", wiederholte er und sah mich eindringlich an.

Oh Gott, dünnes Eis. 

Doch zu meiner Verwunderung begann er nur zu kichern. Er schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich zurück. 

"Vergiss es. Dein Gesicht war's wert, das ist alles. Wie geht's dir?"

"Ein bisschen stressed, ein bisschen depressed, aber das trifft jeden Studenten. Du wirst keine Ausnahme sein, Hunie. Ich hab jetzt bis Semesterende ein Projekt und muss dafür noch eine Hausarbeit und ein Referat fertig kriegen, aber sonst... Was studierst du?"

"Kunst-"

"Oh~ du auch? Sag Bescheid, wenn du Nachhilfe brauchst", ich zwinkerte.

"Mhm. Bestimmt. Ich wende mich dann an alle außer dich. Und jetzt unterbrich mich nicht nochmal."

Dafür schnaubte ich beleidigt. Ich war eben sehr gesprächig, wenn ich wollte...

"Jedenfalls Kunst, aber ich überlege Design oder Schauspiel dazu zu nehmen. Wir haben ja gesehen, dass mir das liegt. Nicht wahr?"

Zuckersüß lächelte er mich an.

"Jaja. In Kunst kommt sowieso Design dran, aber das waren leider nur zwei Module, glaube ich. Ich hab meine Unterlagen bestimmt noch-"

"Danke, ich komm klar."

"Zum Anschauen", warf ich sofort ein, "Nicht zum Verschenken. Das musst du dir erst verdienen."

Er lächelte schief. Ein Bein schlug er über das andere und drehte sich zu seinem Laptop zurück.

"Kein Interesse, hyung. Ich komm mit dem Stoff sehr gut zurecht."

Okay... Natürlich nicht. Wer nahm schon gern geschenkte, vollständige Uniunterlagen an? Natürlich niemand. Nein. Auf keinen Fall.

Aber wie kam ich jetzt an mein Model? Irgendwie musste ich ihn ja für mein Projekt gewinnen. Nur irgendwas sagte mir, dass er mich absolut nicht ernst nahm.

"Aber... ich hab Interesse."

Oh ja, super.

"Ach ja? An was?"

Weise Worte? Fehlanzeige. Nicht mit mir.

"An dir."

Er lachte auf. Natürlich. Oh Gott. Seine dunklen Augen sahen mich über seine breite Schulter an. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Daraufhin wandte er sich wieder an seinen Laptop.

"Das wäre mir neu, Baekhyun."

"Naja~ also um genauer zu sein geht es um mein Kunstprojekt. Ich hab da was geplant. Und rate wer die Hauptrolle spielt!"

"Aha?"

Ich stand nun auf, was er scheinbar nicht merkte. Denn als ich neben ihm stand und er es merkte, klickte er die geöffnete Website von Tumblr relativ hektisch weg. Leider hatte ich nur seinen Vornamen im Tab gesehen. Also müsste ich später mal danach suchen. Aber das sollte ja nicht so schwer sein. 

Kurzerhand nahm ich einen Stapel von seinem Schreibtisch und setzte mich, dreist wie ich war, auf den Tisch. Er hielt meinen Blickkontakt, zog nun eine Braue hoch. 

Sein Gesicht war wirklich sehr hübsch. Es gefiel mir total. Besonders, wie er mich ansah. Zwar so, als würde er mich rauswerfen wollen, aber ziemlich heiß. Seine breiten Schultern und die Tatsache, dass er ein gutes Stück größer war als ich, bot so viel Fläche zum Malen. Und so viel Potential für ein normales Shooting.

"Ja. Und zwar geht es um ein Fotoshooting."

"Und was willst du dann von mir? Ich fotografiere, aber... ich steh ungern selbst vor der Kamera."

"Ich will von dir, dass du mein Model wirst. Weil du siehst wahnsinnig gut aus, wenn ich das sagen darf und angesichts deiner Figur ist auch dein Körper nicht ohne, davon bin ich überzeugt-"

"Weil ich gut aussehe also."

"Genau."

"Danke, ist für mich keine neue Information. Hab ich schon zu oft gehört."

Gut, schön, dass er wusste, dass er gut aussah. Das war doch gut.

"Jedenfalls geht es um Bodypainting und ich-"

Sofort schüttelte er den Kopf und unterbrach mich.

"Vergiss es. Ich zieh mich vor keiner Kamera aus, Baekhyun."

Ich kicherte.

"Da kommt ja noch Farbe ins Spiel, so nackt bist du da ja nicht. Außerdem hab ich noch gar nicht überlegt ob du Unterwäsche anbehältst oder nicht."

"Ich mach 's sowieso nicht. Baekhyun, ich kenn dich, wieso sollte ich mit dir arbeiten? Pardon, aber ich kann in deinen Augen sehen, dass du nur auf mein Aussehen aus bist, nicht auf Können oder sonst was. Außerdem kann ich nicht modeln."

"Bullshit, du sitzt normal neben mir und ich denke, du-"

"Vergiss es. Ich hab auch gar keine Zeit, also such dir bitte bei jemand anderes Aufmerksamkeit."

Ich seufzte. Verdammt, ich wollte unbedingt, dass er für mich modelte! Er war Bombe, er war so gut und stach so hervor, ich würde echt das beste Projekt abgeben können, wenn er zusagte.

"Ich hab auch überlegt, Jongin oder Chanyeol zu fragen-"

Plötzlich wirkte er eingeschnappt. Hätte ich das besser für mich behalten? Aber eigentlich hatte ich ja gar nicht überlegt, die zwei zu nehmen, ich hatte sie ja direkt ausgeschlossen. Es war schließlich Jongdaes Idee gewesen.

"Ist das so, ja? Dann nimm die zwei doch. Wozu brauchst du mich dann?"

Er verstand mich total falsch, wieso denn?!

"Weil- Was? Ich meinte nicht- Sehun, du siehst viel besser aus, als die zwei."

Er schnaubte leise.

"Weiß ich", murrte er leise.

"Ich will außerdem gar nicht mit den zwei arbeiten. Jongin ist sauer auf mich und Chanyeol kann ich doch nicht ernst nehmen."

"Ich weiß, dass du bei Jongin verschissen hast. Er hat es mir ziemlich aufgelöst am Telefon erzählt. Und ganz ehrlich? Dass er dir so böse ist und dir eine geklatscht hat, geschieht dir recht."

Nun schnalzte ich mit der Zunge. Ja, okay, es war echt scheiße gewesen, auf das Fremdgeflirte von seinem Freund - naja, Ex-Freund - anzuspringen und ja, vielleicht war Alkohol auch keine Ausrede. Aber es war schon ein paar Wochen her, also so langsam könnte Jongin sich wieder einkriegen. 

"Ich weiß, dass das scheiße war, aber ich hab mich entschuldigt."

"Das bezweifle ich. Du bist niemand, der sich entschuldigt, Baekhyun. Nicht wenn du so davon überzeugt bist, dass die Scheißaktion legitim war."

Zumindest glaubte ich, mich entschuldigt zu haben. Aber das tat jetzt nichts zur Sache. Es ging schließlich um mein Projekt.

"Sehun, das ist doch jetzt mal egal. Erstens war ich betrunken und zweitens tut das nichts zur Sache. Ich würde schließlich gerne dich fotografieren, nicht Nini. Überleg doch mal, das würde dir total stehen, ein bisschen Farbe sieht bestimmt sehr gut aus an dir."

"Findest du meinen Stil zu monoton?"

"Fick dich, das meine ich gar nicht!", fuhr ich ihn an, "Ich meine- du weißt, was ich meine, es geht schließlich um Bodypainting! Ich würde dich super gerne fotografieren, wer würde das nicht?"

Er klappte den Laptop zu und sah aus dem Fenster, dann wieder zu mir. Ein Gähnen verließ seine Lippen.

"Einige. Ich kann schließlich nicht modeln. Ich hab auch kein Interesse daran, es zu lernen. Und wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, ich muss gleich wieder weg."

"Es macht mir was aus. Ich geh erst, wenn du zusagst."

So. Das hatte er jetzt davon. Aber was könnte ich noch sagen? Musste ich mich jetzt echt bei ihm entschuldigen?

"Pass auf, Sehunie- Ich will ja nicht nur mit dir arbeiten, weil ich denke, dass du echt heiß bist. Tut mir leid, wenn ich so darauf fokussiert war. Aber ich muss ein Model ja allen voran am Aussehen aussuchen. Ich will auch mit dir arbeiten, weil ich dran glaube, dass du das kannst. Du hast... gestern so gut geschauspielert und das wirkte echt natürlich, weißt du? Ich weiß, dass wir vielleicht keinen so tollen Start hatten, aber daran können wir doch arbeiten. Und das ginge doch auch, wenn wir zusammenarbeiten."

Verdammt, warum machte es mich nervös, ernsthaft mit ihm zu sprechen? Und warum sah er mich so eindringlich an? Das machte es nämlich nur noch schlimmer. Aber wie auch auf der Bühne durfte ich jetzt nicht nachlassen. 

"D-Du weißt doch, dass ich dich mag, auch wenn's nie so wirklich so rübergekommen ist. Komm schon, wir könnten es doch wenigstens ausprobieren. Ich mach ein paar Fotos von dir und wir schauen, wie sie aussehen und dann kannst du immer noch entscheiden. Dann beweis ich dir, dass du das kannst. Ich kenn dich doch, das wird gut."

Na jetzt sah er schon etwas zutraulicher aus. Eigentlich war es ja asozial mit ihm zu flirten, um ihn zum Modeln zu kriegen, aber es schien ja zu funktionieren. Ein paar Komplimente wirkten immer. 

"Und was hätte ich überhaupt davon? Was hab ich davon, dir den Gefallen zu tun?"

Ja, was hatte er eigentlich davon? Er hatte Recht, was konnte ich ihm denn bieten? Er war verliebt gewesen, richtig? Meine gierigen Finger konnten sich kaum zurückhalten, also strich ich durch seine Haare. Sie waren noch ganz weich. Auch wenn er genug Geld hatte, könnte ich ihn ja einfach bezahlen. Dafür müsste ich zwar lang, lang arbeiten gehen, aber was sollte ich ihm sonst geben?

"Ich weiß nicht... Wie wäre... das heiße Date, das du dir immer mit mir versprochen hast?", sprach ich dann aber schon aus.

Bang.

Wutentbrannt starrte mir der Jüngere in die Augen. Also... war das jetzt auch gescheitert? Das war doch Scheiße, wieso spielte denn keiner mit? So machte Uni doch keinen Spaß. Mein Skript sah total anders aus, als das, was hier lief. Warum redete ich auch einfach drauf los...?

"Wow, wie hab ich auch nur eine Sekunde denken können, du hättest dich geändert?! Du willst mich kennen? Ich sag dir was, wenn du nicht sofort verschwindest, dann lernst du mich wirklich kennen! Sieh zu, dass du abhaust! Lass mich in Ruhe, ich will nichts mit der Scheiße zu tun haben! Ich bin kein Ausstellungsstück mit dem du angeben kannst und erst recht keine zweite Wahl, Byun! Biete dich jemand anderes an, der dumm genug ist, dir die Scheiße zu glauben, die du redest!", er rollte mit den Augen und schnaubte, "Ich kann sowieso nicht modeln, du hast Glück gehabt. Und jetzt verpiss dich. Such dir wen anderes, den du belästigen kannst."

Entsetzt sah ich ihn an.

"Sehunie-"

"Nein! Raus!"

So eine Scheiße. Ich sprang vom Schreibtisch und legte den Stapel, den ich nach wie vor festhielt auf den Tisch zurück. In der Tür stehend sah ich noch einmal zu ihm zurück, doch als ich den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, schrie er mich nur noch ein weiteres Mal an. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, dass ich es mir jetzt bei meinem Model verschissen hatte. Das akzeptierte ich nicht.

Dennoch ging ich fürs Erste runter. Ich wusste nicht, was ich Junmyeon sagen sollte, also sah ich nur kurz zu ihm in die Küche. Plötzlich unsagbar nervös brachte ich einen Moment keinen Ton heraus. Der Blonden blinzelte mich an.

"Uhm... Sorry, hyung", murmelte ich, "Wir sehen uns."

"Was ist denn los, Baekhyun? Ist was passiert?", fragte er mich besorgt.

Ich nickte einfach nur stumm. Dann zog ich schnell meine Schuhe an und verschwand aus der Haustür und lief im Schnellschritt in Richtung U-Bahn. Mein Herz schlug total schnell und es lag nicht an der Anstrengung. Es machte mich gerade ein bisschen fertig, dass Sehun jetzt so wütend auf mich war. Am liebsten würde ich sein beschissenes Auto kaputttreten. 

Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, mit jemandem sprechen zu müssen. Egal wie erwachsen ich wurde, zumal ich das gar nicht mochte, ich brauchte ja doch immer noch einen erwachseneren Erwachsenen. Und da Junmyeon nicht mein Erwachsener war, sondern Minnie, weigerte ich mich erst einmal, diesem zu schreiben. Minseok war wie Eltern. Und Eltern fanden es uncool, wenn es so klang, als hätte das Kind Unsinn gemacht. 

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

Auf Dauer wurde es nervig, mich jeden Tag mit den Designs für mein Projekt zwangs zu beschäftigen und ich konnte Minnie natürlich nicht ewig umgehen. Er wusste immer sofort, wenn etwas nicht stimmte. Und ich wusste auch, dass er sich nur zum Kochen treffen wollte, erstens weil Jongdae übers Wochenende bei seinen Eltern war und zweitens weil er wusste, dass ich Scheiße gebaut hatte. 

Zugegebenermaßen war ich die ganze letzte Woche weniger gesprächig gewesen und ich hatte mich wohl einmal zu oft über mein Gesangseminar aufgeregt. Dort war ich Junmyeon über den Weg gelaufen. Er hatte mich nur matt angelächelt und leise gegrüßt. Ich wusste genau, dass Sehun ihm alles erzählt hatte, so wie er auf mich reagierte. Ich sah es ihm an. 

Sein kleiner Bruder war verletzt und es war meine Schuld. Ergo einer weniger, der mir mit Sehun helfen würde. In den letzten Tagen hatte ich auch drüber nachgedacht, dass ich vielleicht wirklich Scheiße geredet hatte. Auch wenn ich es ungern zugab. Ich hasste nichts mehr, als Fehler. 

Ich hatte sogar schon überlegt, mir ein anderes Model zu suchen, aber meine Gedanken waren immer wieder zurück zu Sehun gewandert. Mich beeindruckte einfach niemand mehr. Es wunderte mich, dass er mich so anzog, wie das Licht die Motten. Was erschwerend hinzu kam, war, dass ich ihn auch öfter in der Mensa sah. Dort saß er dann mit seinen Freunden und auch wenn ich wusste, dass er mich gesehen hatte, würdigte er mich keines weiteren Blickes. 

Natürlich hatten die anderen mich gefragt, doch ich hatte bisher alles abgeblockt. Es war zwar klar, dass es gescheitert war, aber bisher hatte ich nicht erzählt, woran. Entsprechend lachte Jongdae mich hin und wieder aus, weil ich doch etwas offensichtlich schmollte, sobald ich Sehun sah. Yixing und Chanyeol hatten aufgegeben zu fragen, Kyungsoo hatte erst gar nicht gefragt, 'weil es sowieso nur mein übliches Drama sei'. 

Zu meiner Überraschung hatte Minnie sich noch gar nicht großartig mit meinem Benehmen auseinandergesetzt, außer mir zu sagen, ich solle aufhören, so zu starren. Das wäre ja noch unangenehmer als mein Gejammer. 

Jedenfalls hatte er sich nun genau eine Woche nach diesem Desaster mit mir treffen wollen. Er hatte alles für Bibimbap mitgebracht. Auch wenn ich wusste, warum er da war, unterhielten wir uns während des Essens vorrangig über Kyungsoos Praktikumsplatz, von dem er uns bis gestern nichts erzählt hatte.

"Hat er nicht gesagt, er wäre nur hinter den Kulissen?"

"Weiß nicht. Main Cast ist normalerweise nicht hinter der Kamera, sondern davor."

"Arschloch. Er hätte ruhig mal was sagen können. Und wann kommt die Serie raus?"

Minseok zuckte mit den Schultern. Er stellte seine Schale auf dem Tisch ab. 

"Keine Ahnung. Pass auf."

"Oh no~", maulte ich.

Ich hatte überhaupt keinen Bock auf das, was jetzt kam. Überhaupt GAR keinen.

"Oh doch. Jetzt zum Gossip, Baekhyunie. Ich hab aufgeschnappt, wie Tao sich Sehun gegenüber tierisch über dich aufgeregt hat. Und zu meiner Überraschung klang Sehun selbst gar nicht so wütend. Jetzt wundere ich mich, wieso du dich benimmst wie ein Kleinkind, dass kein Eis bekommt, während er überhaupt nicht auf dich reagiert?"

Ich seufzte.

"So schlimm war's gar nicht."

"Bist du sicher?", er zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch, "Tao wurde ziemlich ausfallend."

Nun schnaubte ich. Was mischte Tao sich bitte ein? Und wer zum Teufel war Tao überhaupt?

Das fragte ich dann auch Minnie, der nur mit den Augen rollte.

"Einer von Sehuns besten Freunden. Ein wirklich lieber Typ, auch wenn er eine richtige Diva sein kann. Aber das bin ich ja von dir gewöhnt. Jedenfalls fand er, was auch immer vorgefallen ist, eher ziemlich scheiße von dir."

Ich verschränkte die Arme und sah aus dem Fenster. Dann beobachtete ich den Schwarzhaarigen dabei, wie er aufstand und das Geschirr in die Spüle räumte. Er ließ Wasser einlaufen, ehe er mich abwartend ansah.

"Also?"

"Ich hab- Also ich hab zuerst mit ihm über sein Studium geredet. Dann hab ich Sehun von meiner Idee erzählt, aber er wollte nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht, er meinte halt, er könne nicht modeln, aber ich glaube er lügt. Weil guck ihn an. Selbst wenn er's nie gelernt hat, er wird es können. Das ist nicht für jeden ein Hexenwerk."

"Mhm... Er kann also nicht modeln. Und deshalb würde Tao dich am liebsten verprügeln?"

Ich setzte mich gerade hin und drehte mich zum Älteren. Dann stand auch ich auf und begann das abzutrocknen, was er spülte. Auch wenn er sich eingeladen hatte, würde ich meinen Gast ja nicht alleine arbeiten lassen.

"Nein, Mann. Er reagiert total über. Ich hab Sehun gesagt, dass er das kann und ich dachte, es würde ihn beruhigen, wenn ich ihm sage, dass Chanyeolie und Jongin auch möglich gewesen wären. Aber das war glaube ich echt scheiße. Er war voll pissig mit mir, auch weil ich Stress mit Nini hab. Und bevor du anfängst: Ja, ich hab drüber nachgedacht, dass ich mich bei Nini nochmal richtig entschuldigen muss."

Minnie lächelte in die Spüle und kicherte leise. Dabei nickte er und gab mir die letzte Schale. Danach ließ er das Wasser ablaufen und räumte das saubere Geschirr in den Schrank zurück.

"Ich nehm Jongdae noch den Rest mit. Der kommt morgen früh schon."

Zusammen setzten wir uns auf mein kleines Sofa. Ich zog die Beine an, lehnte mich zurück und erzählte weiter.

"Freut sich bestimmt. Naja nach Nini hab ich auch gesagt, dass ich ihn ja doch eigentlich mag, weißt du doch und dann hatten wir uns kurz über seinen Stil gestritten oder so. Und zum Schluss hat er gefragt, was er davon überhaupt hätte und ich hab einfach gesagt, dass er dann das Date bekäme, das er sich früher erhofft hatte."

"Du hast bitte WAS gesagt?!", fuhr Minseok mich entsetzt an.

Um Gottes Willen, wenn ich es laut aussprach... war es wirklich eine Katastrophe was ich gesagt hatte. Aber hätte Sehun wirklich so schlimm reagieren müssen?

"Ja, was? Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte! Er hat voll überreagiert- Ich weiß echt nicht-", maulte ich, doch wurde unterbrochen.

"Jetzt pass mal auf, du Dramaqueen. Ich weiß, du willst es nicht zugeben. Aber wenn du direkt so ekelhaft oberflächlich zu beeindrucken bist und ihm dann auch noch aufgrund seines Aussehens ein unmoralisches Angebot machst, bist du ja wohl absolut selbst schuld! Also stell dich nicht so an und sieh zu, dass du dich entschuldigst! Ihr seid beide emotionale Menschen, nicht ein gefühlskaltes System und dessen Spielzeug. Du bist doch bescheuert, ihm sowas zu sagen, obwohl du weißt, dass-"

"Entschuldige bitte, dass ich ein Model nach dem Aussehen und Talent aussuchen muss! Er liebt mich doch auch eh nicht mehr, das ist eine Ewigkeit her, Mann! Und was willst du mit 'verliebt sein', huh?! Es war doch eh nicht mehr, als eine dämliche Schwärmerei von einem dummen Teenager!"

Minseoks Brauen zogen sich zusammen. Sein Blick erinnerte mich auf einmal an meinen Stiefvater, wenn ich früher Ärger bekommen hatte. Allerdings fing ich mir von Minseok keine Ohrfeige. Zumindest niemals physisch.

"Jetzt pass gut auf, Sehun ist ein Mensch mit Gefühlen und davon hat er nicht wenig, verstanden? Dabei spielt es keine Rolle, wann genau er verliebt war. Er war eine halbe Ewigkeit in dich verliebt, während du dich ihm gegenüber benommen hast, wie der letzte Wichser! Und du Arschloch kommst auf keine andere Idee, als dich zu prostituieren? Als ihn auch noch so zu behandeln und ihm vorzuhalten, in was für einen Arsch er verliebt war? Wann wirst du endlich erwachsen?"

Mir wurde richtig schlecht, als er das sagte. Dass ich mit so simplen Sätzen zu weit gegangen sein könnte, wäre mir nie in den Sinn gekommen. Ich hätte nicht einmal im Traum daran gedacht, wie bescheuert dieser eine Satz hätte ausfallen können.

"Was hätte ich bitte machen sollen?! Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst hätte sagen können, dass er mitmacht- Ganz ehrlich, es lief von Anfang an scheiße, ich hab- Scheiße, alles was ich sage ist falsch! Ich mach den Mund auf und es kommt nur Mist raus und dann ruinier ich alles-", meine Stimme brach ab. 

Ich brauchte dringend einen Maulkorb. Oder einen Strick. Ich fühlte mich echt dreckig, dass ich so mit Sehun gesprochen hatte. Minseok hatte ja Recht, auch wenn ich es nicht hatte sehen wollen. Es war ganz beschissen gewesen, mit Sehuns Gefühlen zu spielen. Egal, wie er sich mir gegenüber eigentlich fühlte.

Minseok fasste mir ins Genick und zog mich zu sich. Vorsichtig streichelte er meinen Hals mit dem Daumen und lehnte das Kinn gegen meine Stirn. Ich wurde nicht nur wütend auf mich, weil ich noch immer so dumm handelte, sondern auch, da ich heiße Tränen auf meinen Wangen spürte und ich einen fetten Kloß im Hals bekam.

"Baekhyunie, ich denke du musst einfach mehr aufpassen, was du sagst, mit dem Hintergrundwissen, das dir gegeben wird. Er ist jetzt sauer, ja, also lass ihm vielleicht mal ein paar Tage Zeit. Dann gehst du hin und entschuldigst dich-"

"Für w-"

"Alles, du Idiot. Für alles, okay? Für früher und für die Nummer am Samstag und dass du dich nicht eher entschuldigt hast. Wenn du dich entschuldigt hast, kannst du auch anfangen, Kontakt aufzubauen. Und dann sagt er vielleicht zu. Aber denk bitte mehr nach und reduzier ihn nicht auf sein Aussehen. Du kennst ihn doch schon lang und du solltest eigentlich wissen, dass er genauso sensibel ist, wie du."

"Der ist doch nicht sensibel", versuchte ich mich weiter zu wehren, wohl wissend, dass ich nicht mehr gewinnen konnte.

Minseok rollte mit den Augen. Aber... Sehunie war doch wirklich nicht sensibel-

"Kann es sein, dass du eigentlich gar nichts über Sehun weißt? Warum sagst du ihm, du würdest ihn mögen, wenn du ihn nicht einmal kennst, hm? Vielleicht, weil du ihm seltener zugehört hast, als deinen Eltern? Weil du zu beschäftigt damit warst, dich um dich selbst zu kümmern und ein Arschloch zu sein? Auf eine ganz witzige Weise, ist Sehun dir sogar ähnlich, obwohl du dich so daneben benommen hast. Hast du nicht gemerkt, oder? Ihr habt sogar ähnlichen Humor, aber das hat dich ja eh nie interessiert, richtig?"

Minseok zog mich fester in seine Arme und wischte über mein Gesicht. Trotzig lehnte ich mich an ihn und schniefte. Eine kleine Weile hielt er mich bloß fest. Ich hörte bald auf zu heulen, bewegte mich aber keinen Meter. Minnie störte das auch nicht, im Gegenteil, er tröstete mich noch weiter, indem er meine Haare streichelte. 

Das hatte ich bei meinen Eltern oft vermisst. Meine Mom war überfordert gewesen, wenn ich Probleme gemacht hatte und hatte mich dann zur Strafe ignoriert, während mein Stiefvater mir hin und wieder eine Ohrfeige gegeben und mich angeschrien hatte. Aber der erste, der es mit mir ausdiskutiert und mich dann auch mal in den Arm genommen hatte, wenn es notwendig gewesen war, war Minseok gewesen. Zumindest als erster nach meinem leiblichen Vater.

"Okay Baekhyunie, ich mach dir einen Vorschlag. Mal unabhängig von deinem Projekt, sondern allen voran erst einmal für dein Gewissen, ja?"

"Hm?", machte ich und sah ihn von der Seite an.

"Du gehst dich entschuldigen und dann kannst du ja schauen, wie er reagiert. Und wenn er positiv reagiert, kannst du ja anfangen, dich mehr mit ihm auseinanderzusetzen. Dabei solltest du automatisch auch anfangen, ihn wirklich zu mögen, weil Sehunie ist wirklich ein liebenswerter Typ, ehrlich. Und dann kannst du dich mit ihm anfreunden und wenn ihr euch vertraut, kannst du immer noch fragen, ob er dein Projekt mitmacht. Bis dahin kannst du ja schon viel vorbereiten. Vielleicht ist es dann auch egal, welches Model du jetzt nimmst. Hauptsache du zeigst ihm erst einmal, dass du dich geändert hast. Nur verstell dich nicht, weil das ist ganz sicher nicht mehr nötig."

Eigentlich... kannte ich Sehun wirklich nicht, wenn ich drüber nachdachte. Ich hätte nie im Leben gedacht, dass er sensibel sein könnte. Er hatte sich früher als Kind nie so gezeigt. Ich hatte ihn noch nie großartig emotional erlebt. Klar hatte ich schon gesehen, wie er wirklich lachte oder hatte mal erlebt, dass er weinte. Aber sonst... wusste ich gar nichts.

Vielleicht sollte ich Sehun wirklich erst kennen lernen. Minseok würde schon Recht haben. Wenn ich mich ihm anständig annäherte, würde er vielleicht ja doch zusagen und freiwillig für mich modeln. Um das zu erreichen, sollte ich mich auch noch einmal mit Junmyeon und Jongin zusammensetzen. Es konnte ja nicht schaden.

Mal sehen, wie ich mich beliebt machen konnte.

 

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das war 's für heute. Ich hoffe, man merkt nicht zu sehr, dass es an einem Tag runter geschrieben ist xD  
> Ich hoffe auch, dass es weiter so in meinen Plan passt.Aber es gibt nichts, was man nicht anpassen kann...
> 
> Bis demnächst, halte mich über Deine Meinung auf dem Laufenden!


	4. Bright Spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Heyo! Heyo!!!
> 
> I’m back! Und ich hab ein neues Kapitel im Schlepptau! Yay und so! 
> 
> Don’t hate me, I love you! :D :D :D
> 
>  
> 
> Viel Spaß <3

*

 

 

Nervosität war gar kein Ausdruck für das, was ich fühlte, als ich auf Ninis ledernem Sofa saß. Der Jüngere lebte im zweiten Wohnheim, etwas weiter von der Uni entfernt als ich. Sein quasi Zuhause war deutlich moderner als meins, das Wohnheim war bis vor kurzem noch renoviert worden. Die Gänge waren hell gestrichen, die Türen komplett neu und auch die Fassade außen war gestrichen. 

In meinem Wohnheim lebte mehr… der Abschaum. Nein, Spaß, es war nur so, dass hier im Wohnheim die High Society wohnte. Es kostete richtig Geld, hier ein Zimmer zu haben. Hinzu kam, dass Jongin ein Einzelzimmer hatte. Mit Badezimmer. Jedes Mal wenn ich hier vorbeifuhr oder herkam, um Yixing zu besuchen, war ich kurz vorm Nervenzusammenbruch, weil es so viel krasser war. 

Jedenfalls saß ich hier und wartete auf den Jüngeren, bis er mir den angebotenen Tee brachte. Er kam bald auch schon wieder, setzte sich zu mir und stellte zwei volle Tassen auf den Beistelltisch. 

Eigentlich schade, dass ich mich so an Sehun festgebissen hatte. 

Jongin war wirklich ein gutaussehender Mann. Er hatte eine athletische Figur, ein kantiges Gesicht, volle Lippen, große Augen… Ihm stand auch immer alles, was er trug und durch seine Dance Crew an der Uni wusste er auch mit seinem Körper umzugehen. 

Kurzum: Jongin war wirklich sex-on-legs.

Mit einer hochgezogenen Braue sah er mich nun an. Ich biss auf meine Lippe. Vielleicht würde er mich ja doch wieder rauswerfen. Eben hatte er schon die Tür einmal sofort geschlossen, als er mich gesehen hatte. Ich hatte wirklich peinlich betteln müssen, dass er mich rein ließ. Und dafür jetzt so stumm hier zu sitzen war nicht minder unangenehm.

„Und jetzt schieß los, was willst du, Byun?“, begann er.

Nun atmete ich tief durch. 

„Ich… hab nachgedacht-“

Er schnaubte belustigt. Natürlich. Auch der liebe, nette Nini konnte gehässig werden. Aber in Anbetracht dessen, was ich angestellt hatte, nahm ich es ihm nicht unbedingt übel. Wobei es meiner Meinung nach noch immer nicht nur meine Schuld gewesen war. Zum Fremdgehen gehörten schließlich immer noch zwei dazu.

Okay, es war auch nicht wirklich Fremdgehen im Sinne von Sex gewesen. Es war Fremdflirten mit Fremdküssen gewesen. Das wusste ich noch. Und das war auch zu viel des Guten, das sah ich ein. Ich sah auch ein, dass ich mitverantwortlich war, dass Jongins Herz gebrochen wurde. Entsprechend sah ich auch ein, dass ich wirklich Scheiße gebaut hatte und die Ohrfeige hatte ich definitiv verdient.

„Lass mich ausreden, bitte.“

Nach einem prüfenden Blick in sein Gesicht, sprach ich weiter.

„Uhm… Ich glaube, ich hab mich nie bei dir entschuldigt. Nicht richtig zumindest. Weil… das, was da vorgefallen ist, war wirklich scheiße von mir.“

Jongin nickte. 

„Ich weiß, dass es keine Entschuldigung ist, dass ich Alkohol getrunken hatte. Immerhin weiß ich ja, wie scheiße ich darauf reagiere. Und… ich bin mir auch bewusst, was für Verhalten ich manchmal an den Tag lege, wenn ich betrunken bin.“

Der Jüngere war total ruhig, es machte mich wirklich fertig. Ich hatte echt gehofft, er würde mich anschreien, dass er mich nicht sehen wollte oder so. Am liebsten, dass ich mich nie wieder blicken lassen sollte, damit ich keinen Grund mehr hatte, zu ihm zu gehen. Damit ich mich nicht so hier blamieren müsste.

Nun zog er eine Braue hoch. Ich war zu lang still gewesen.

„Und weiter? Du willst meine Zeit doch nicht verschwenden, oder?“

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Sorry. Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich das gemacht hab. Also ich weiß nicht, wieso ich drauf eingegangen bin, als er mich angesprochen hat. Ich hätte ihm sagen sollen, dass ich nichts von ihm will und dass er dir gegenüber… respektvoller sein sollte. Weil das würde man unter Freunden doch tun, oder?“

Wieder nickte Jongin nur.

„Es war auch noch beschissener, dass ich mit ihm geflirtet hab. Ich hätte weder das erste Mal drauf anspringen sollen, noch beim zweiten Mal selbst anfangen. Das war nicht okay, weil ich… ich hab ja mitbekommen, dass du ihn magst.“

„Ich dachte auch, dass er mich mag“, murmelte er.

„Das dachte ich auch- aber das hab ich auch nicht respektiert.“

Ich atmete tief durch. Zur Beruhigung nahm ich einen Schluck vom Tee. Vor lauter Aufregung wurde mir aber noch schlechter davon, weshalb ich ihn wieder wegstellte. Meine Hände nahm ich im Schoß zusammen und knetete sie nervös. Mein Blick glitt durch den Raum, über die Fotos an seiner Wand. Auf einem posierte er mit Sehun und einem anderen Jungen. 

„Am widerlichsten war natürlich, dass ich ihn geküsst hab.“

„Allerdings“, nun atmete er selbst tief ein und aus.

„Das hätte ich wirklich nicht mitmachen sollen. Es tut mir auch wirklich leid, dass ich dir damit das Herz gebrochen hab.“

Einen Moment gab er keine Reaktion. Dann nickte er wieder, langsamer.

„Im Nachhinein bin ich sogar ein bisschen froh, weil ich jetzt weiß, dass er es nicht ernst gemeint hatte. Aber weißt du, was eigentlich das schlimmste für mich war?“

Aufmerksam sah ich ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was?“

„Weißt du noch, wer ihn mir vorgestellt hat? Mir gesagt hat, wir würden uns sicher blendend verstehen, was ja auch anfangs der Fall war?“

Fuck… Mein Kopf arbeitete auf Hochtouren, aber es fiel mir nicht ein. Langsam bekam ich Angst- und diese bestätigt.

„Wow. Du. Du hast ihn mir vorgestellt, mir Hoffnungen gemacht und dann selbst mit ihm rumgemacht. Weißt du, wie beschissen sich das anfühlt? Und weißt du auch, dass ich mir von dir noch eher verarscht vorkam, als von ihm?“

Natürlich war es meine Schuld. Natürlich. Ich hatte nicht mehr auf dem Schirm gehabt, dass Nini diesen Wichser meinetwegen kannte, alles, weil es mir so egal gewesen war. Gott ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was für Fehler ich noch begangen hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, Jongin. Ehrlich, es tut mir wirklich leid.“

„Ja. Für den Moment hattet ihr euch sogar verdient. So als zwei verlogene Arschlöcher.“

Ich seufzte. 

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte- Scheiße, Jongin, ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß nur im Nachhinein, dass ich mich benommen hab wie ein Wichser. Es tut mir echt leid und ich hoffe, du kannst meine Entschuldigung annehmen, weil du mir als Freund halt auch wichtiger bist, als so ein Mist oder irgendein Typ.“

Okay, wow, damit hatte selbst ich nicht gerechnet. Auch wenn es stimmte, dass Nini für mich ein Freund war, hätte ich nicht von mir selbst gedacht, dass ich das auch mal laut aussprechen würde. 

Jongin trank einen Schluck von seinem Tee. Dann stand er auf und nahm unsere Tassen mit zur Spüle, leerte sie aus. Er stellte sie ab, ehe er zurück zu mir kam und sich neben mich fallen ließ. Für eine kleine Weile sah er aus dem Fenster, ehe er seufzte.

„Pass auf, ich bin nicht behindert, Baekhyun. Und so wie du gerade eins entwickelst, hab ich schon länger ein Herz. Deshalb hab ich Minseok auch zugesagt, dich nicht rauszuwerfen, wenn du vorbei kommst.“

Nun rollte ich mit den Augen.

„Will er mich verarschen? Ist er meine Mom oder so?“

Jongin lachte leise auf.

„Nein. Er will nur, dass du dich endlich mal selbst kümmerst und besserst. Scheinbar ist das auch im Rahmen des Möglichen bei dir. Immerhin kannst du nicht noch viel schlimmer werden, nach dem, was du Sehun an den Kopf geknallt hast.“

Das konnte ich ja nicht einmal mehr verneinen. Es brachte nichts, mich selbst zu verteidigen. 

Der Jüngere stand nun auf, winkte mich mit sich. Ich lief ihm nach zur Zimmertür. Okay, gut, ich verstand, dass ich gehen sollte. Also zog ich auch meine Schuhe wieder an, ohne Aufforderung.

„Ja, das war scheiße. Ich weiß- also ich wusste halt nur nicht mehr, was ich sagen soll. Ich will unbedingt, dass er für mich modelt, aber er weigert sich. Er behauptet dauernd, er könne es nicht, aber er sieht auch ohne posieren schon mega gut aus. Ich weiß nur nicht, wieso er nicht möchte. Er kann es ganz sicher.“

„Ja, stimmt schon, er wäre wirklich wie dafür gemacht… Ich bin so frei und geb dir einen Tipp, Baekhyun. Sehun hat einen Blog. Über seinen Namen solltest du ihn finden. Schau dich da mal um. Und achte auf deine Wortwahl, wenn du nächstes Mal wieder mit ihm redest.“

„Heißt das, wir sind cool?“

„Tu mir einen Gefallen und halte dich aus meinen Beziehungen raus. Misch dich nie wieder irgendwie ein, ja, halt dich fern. Und komm nur zu mir, wenn was ist. Fürs erste. Bitte. Dann sind wir cool.“

„Okay… Danke. Und danke, dass wir reden konnten“, murmelte ich.

Jongin nickte knapp. Locker stieß er mich aus der Zimmertür heraus.

„Jetzt verpiss dich. Ich kann dein dummes Gejammer nicht mehr ertragen.“

„Ja, ja. Uhm… findest du es ist eine gute Idee, zu ihm auf die Rennbahn zu gehen und ihn nochmal zu fragen?“

Jongin blinzelte. Dann hellte sich sein Gesicht plötzlich auf und er begann zynisch zu lachen.

„Ja! Bitte!“, er tätschelte meine Wange, „Viel Spaß mit Tao, hyung, du nimmst besser Pfefferspray mit“, damit gab er meiner Wange einen festeren Klaps.

Genervt schlug ich seine Hand weg und zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Pf, wieso? Ich will ja nur mit Sehun reden.“

„Tao wird das nicht mögen.“

„Tao kann mich mal.“

„Ich hab dich gewarnt~“, summte er und schloss zuckersüß lächelnd die Tür vor meiner Nase.

Gut, vielleicht hatte ich mich bei Nini nicht so blamiert, wie ich es dachte. Minnie wäre stolz auf mich, dass ich nicht weggelaufen war. Ich würde ihm später schreiben oder es ihm morgen erzählen. 

Und selbst wenn ich mich blamiert hatte, es machte mich schon irgendwie stolz auf mich selbst, dass ich mich entschuldigt hatte und es war auch wirklich die bessere Entscheidung gewesen. Minnie würde jetzt sowas sagen wie ‚Schuldeingeständnisse und Entschuldigungen sind nicht peinlich, Baek, du stellst dich nur an, weil-‘, ja warum auch immer.

Wie automatisch trugen meine Füße mich zum Aufzug. Ich wählte Yixings Stockwerk an. Bei ihm würde ich mich jetzt erst einmal ausheulen gehen. Dann könnten wir nach Sehuns Blog suchen. 

Ich hoffte wirklich, dass mir das weiterhelfen könnte. Ich brauchte Sehun schließlich. Dringend. Zumal ich mich wirklich mit ihm vertragen sollte. So langsam hielt ich es nämlich auch kaum noch aus, nur noch an meinen Designs zu arbeiten, ohne auch nur die Aussicht auf ein Model zu haben.

Was natürlich nicht hieß, dass ich mich wirklich nonstop damit beschäftigte. Ich hatte natürlich noch andere Seminare, aber… Prokrastination war echt meine guilty pleasure. 

Vermutlich für sämtliche Studierende.

Zugegeben hatte ich nicht nonstop an meinem Projekt gearbeitet. Ich wäre doch kein Student, würde ich meine Arbeit nicht sinnlos aufschieben und mich dann kurz vor knapp des Todes zu stressen.

Aber jetzt nach dem Blog zu gucken war ja auch keine Prokrastination, nein, es war Recherche. Wie als würde ich mich in der Uni-Bibliothek rumquälen, nur ohne Bücher. Und diese… Recherche würde ich gleich mit Yixing betreiben. 

An dessen Zimmer angekommen, klopfte ich an. Moment, ich wusste gar nicht, ob Yixing überhaupt zu Hause war… Vielleicht war er ja noch unterwegs mit Chanyeolie. Ich meinte im Gruppenchat irgendwas in der Art gelesen zu haben.

Meine Überlegung erübrigte sich allerdings, als er mir die Tür öffnete. 

Seine Haare waren total zerzaust, er hatte ein ganz aufgeplustertes Gesicht und schmatzte müde. Er blinzelte mich an. Diese Augenringe sprachen Bände. Dann begann er dümmlich zutraulich zu lächeln und legte den Kopf schief.

„Hey Baekhyunie! Was willst du denn hier?“, er räusperte sich, um seine raue Stimme loszuwerden.

Ich seufzte bloß und lief an ihm vorbei. Meine Tasche legte ich auf seiner kleinen Couch ab und nahm meinen Laptop heraus. Mit diesem ging ich zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte mich. Hinter mir hörte ich den Schwarzhaarigen barfuß durch sein Zimmer tappen, ehe er einen zweiten Stuhl zu mir stellte. 

Gähnend richtete er seine Haare und sah mich von der Seite an. Er wartete noch immer, dass ich seine Frage beantwortete. 

„Ich war bei Nini“, fing ich an.

„Oh… und was hat Nini gesagt?“, hakte er nach.

Ich seufzte. Dann begann ich zu tippen, gab mehrfach Sehuns Namen in der Suchleiste ein, doch mein scheiß Browser stürzte dauernd ab. Irgendwas stimmte mit diesem bescheuerten W-LAN nicht.

„Ich solle mich von seinen Beziehungen fernhalten… und auch weiter von ihm, wenn’s nicht wichtig ist. Aber er hat meine Entschuldigung immerhin angenommen. Hätte ich an seiner Stelle vermutlich nicht, als ich ihm nicht einmal mehr sagen konnte, wer ihm den Typ eigentlich vorgestellt hatte.“

„Wer denn?“

„Ich.“

„Autsch. Du Arschloch.“

„Ja. Aber er hat’s wie gesagt angenommen. Das dürfte die halbe Miete sein. Also… Warum lädt das denn nicht?!“

Yixing beugte sich zu meinem Laptop hin und begutachtete den Desktop. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er das Problem identifiziert hatte. Vielleicht sollten wir doch wenigstens einen aus unseren Reihen mal in Informatik-Kurse schicken, damit wir etwas technikaffiner wurden und uns nicht mehr anstellten, wie Rentner. Auch wenn ich da mit meinen Photoshop Kenntnissen sowieso über die Stränge schlug.

„Uh… kann sein, dass du nicht mehr in unserem W-LAN drin bist, das wurde neu äh eingerichtet. Geh ins eduroam, das sollte hier klappen…“, Yixing übernahm meinen Laptop für einen Moment, „Ja, geht, log dich ein.“

Die Seite lud endlich und ich fand auch sofort, wonach ich suchte. >oosehun<, Instagram, Tumblr, Weibo. Alle drei öffnete ich in unterschiedlichen Tabs. Dann fing ich mit Instagram an.

Es war recht privat, wenn man den Inhalt sah. Ziemlich random. Wir klickten einfach jedes Bild durch. Doch beim ersten professionelleren Bild wurde ich aufmerksam. Yixing zeigte auch auf genau das, was ich herausgesucht hatte. 

„Guck mal, was war das?“

Sehun saß auf diesem Bild verschwitzt in Trainingsklamotten auf dem Boden in der Gymnastikhalle der Uni, welche für Tanzkurse und -gruppen genutzt wurde. Allerdings saß er direkt an der verspiegelten Ecke, um ihn herum noch zwei Spiegel aufgestellt und er sah extra verspielt-anzüglich in die Kamera. Es waren auch insgesamt mehrere Fotos, ähnlich mit den Spiegeln gestellt, nur nahm Sehun unter anderem Haltungen aus Choreographien ein.

Hut ab, die waren echt gut, zumal man die Kamera nicht sah, die da wirkte. Mit meinem Model. Aber nicht meine. Es war doch zum Brechen.

„Uh… Sein Ernst?! Er lässt sich von diesem Scheißer aus dem ersten Semester ablichten, aber nicht von mir?!“, fauchte ich und schwenkte rüber auf Tumblr.

„Vielleicht ist der schon irgendwo angestellt?“

Schnaubend ging ich auf das Profil des vermeintlichen Profifotografen. Ja, hatte ich mir gedacht. Das war definitiv kein Profifotograf, sondern wirklich der vermutete Erstsemester. Wahrscheinlich war es das gleiche, was Professorin Kang mit uns abgezogen hatte. Hauptsache Spiegelung, egal wie. Ich hatte mich damals total abgemüht und mich selbst in Wasser abgelichtet.

„Uh nein, Lee Felix ist einer von den Erstis, die ich betreuen sollte, ehe ich ihn an diesen Drittsemester abgeschoben hab. Der ist ungefähr zwölf und kommt irgendwo aus Amerika“, motzte ich und schaltete zurück auf Tumblr, was sich aufgehängt hatte.

Ich aktualisierte die Seite. Alles nur random Scheiß, vielleicht ganz nett, um etwas über ihn zu erfahren, so als Person, aber das musste ich jetzt nicht mit Yixing durcharbeiten. Sonst würde der Chinese meinetwegen vermutlich noch früher graue Haare kriegen, als sowieso schon. Also schloss ich Tumblr und öffnete Weibo.

„Da stand aber Aussie, ich glaube er ist Australier-“

„Whatever!“, fauchte ich bloß, „Es geht darum, dass Sehun sich lieber von diesem kleinen Austauschneuseeländer mit seinem dummen Fünfer iPhone da ablichten lässt, als von mir!“

Yixing zog die Braune zusammen.

„Er ist Australier, du Arsch. Du weißt wahrscheinlich nicht einmal wo das liegt, du weißt ja nicht einmal, wo Changsha liegt. Und da stand irgendwas von Sony Alpha irgendwas und iPhone zehn.“

„Mir doch egal. Es ist mir so egal, Mann!“

„Ja scheinbar nicht.“

„DOCH! Weißt du was, du kannst auch gerne den kleinen reichen Crocodile Hunter hier zu deinem neuen besten Freund ernennen, wenn er so special ist!“

„Ich dachte Jongdae ist sowieso dein bester Freund, dann kann dir ja auch egal sein, was ich mache!“, empörte Yixing sich.

„Fick dich. Genau deshalb ist Jongdae auch wirklich mein bester Freund.“

Wütend scrollte ich den Blog durch und las die Bildunterschriften. Das waren viele Bilder von höherer Qualität, wirklich gut inszeniert, alle von ihm selbst geschossen. Zumindest stand es so in den Beschreibungen. Alles er selbst in unterschiedlichen Outfits. 

O-O-T-D. 

Bitch. 

Der Wichser hatte einen komplett durchstrukturierten Mode-Blog. Auch die Anzahl seiner Follower war nicht schlecht. Wollte er mich jetzt eigentlich gänzlich verarschen? Hatte sein Schauspiel nicht gereicht?

„Das sieht schon ziemlich nach modeln aus, wenn du mich fragst“, meinte Yixing.

Ich nickte bloß, scrollte weiter. Das war definitiv alles sauber gemodelt. Der Wichser hatte mich wirklich verarscht. Er konnte modeln. Er tat es doch! Zumal er diesen bescheuerten Blog auch aktiv nutzte und- was war das?

„WILLST DU MICH VERARSCHEN?!“, schrie ich auf.

Yixing neben mir zuckte zusammen. Er sah in den Blog und zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Gibt man die nicht in eine Agentur?“

„Druck das bitte.“

Der Chinese stand nun auf, nahm das Kabel seines Druckers zur Hand und schloss es an. Ich druckte mein Objekt der Begierde aus und verstaute es in meiner Tasche.

„Kann ich irgendwie wiedergutmachen, dass ich jetzt eineinhalb Stunden lang bei dir ein Arschloch war oder reicht dir morgen früh Kaffee?“

„Junmyeons Nummer?“

Ich lachte auf.

„Bei dem kannst du eh nicht landen, also bitte. Viel Spaß, ich schick sie dir später.“

Damit klappte ich meinen Laptop zu und verstaute ihn. Ich stand auf und hob meinen Rucksack auf meine Schultern, ehe ich zur Tür lief und meine Schuhe wieder anzog.

„Wohin gehst du denn jetzt? Willst du nicht noch kochen oder so?“

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sorry, ich hab noch was vor. Wenn ich nachher zeitig zurück bin, komm ich nochmal vorbei.“

Der Ältere zog die Brauen zusammen, ehe er nickte. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht bin ich bis dahin schon mit Junmyeon verheiratet.“

„Selbst wenn, ich würde zur Hochzeit kommen. Ob du mich einlädst oder nicht.“

„Wenn du meinst. Bis dann.“

„Bye-bye.“

 

*

 

Nach einer Weile, die ich mir nur die Rennbahn angeguckt hatte, hatte ich auch begonnen, diese wie ein Feldforscher bildhaft zu dokumentieren. Der Besitzer fand das zwar weniger lustig, aber nach meiner Ausrede, ich würde für den Uni-Blog attraktive Freizeitangebote für Studierende herausarbeiten, war er Feuer und Flamme. 

Und ja, er rannte mir eine kurze Zeit nach, um mir besonders gute Perspektiven zu zeigen. Dass ich diese Bilder für mein privates Photoshop-Vergnügen nutzen würde, sagte ich selbstverständlich nicht. 

Er gab erst Ruhe, als ich ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, dass meine Freunde ja jetzt von der Strecke kämen. Dumm nur, dass er Sehuns Namen kannte, denn er bot mir an, diesen zu holen. Und nein, ich konnte nicht zustimmen oder verneinen. Er hatte mir die Antwort schlichtweg abgenommen.

Also nahm ich die Kamera hoch und fotografierte Sehun aus der Entfernung, wie er abbremste, quasi parkte, ausstieg und wie Mr. Perfect himself durch seine Haare fuhr. Er sprach mit dem Besitzer, wirkte etwas verwirrt. Das konnte ich ihm nicht verübeln. 

„Hey, warum machst du Bilder von meinem Bruder?“, sprach mich eine unbekannte Stimme an.

Ich machte mir nicht einmal dir Mühe, mich umzudrehen. Das war sicher dieser Tao, vor dem Nini mich gewarnt hatte. Aber für den hatte ich jetzt keine Zeit. 

„Sehun ist mein Model, nerv nicht“, entgegnete ich bloß und sah weiter durch meine Kamera.

„Ah~ du musst Baekhyun sein, oder? Hör mal, mir gefällt deine Art überhaupt nicht. Was fällt dir eigentlich ein- Scheiße Mann, was fällt dir ein, mir nicht zuzuhören?!“

Nun sah ich auf und seufzte übertrieben gereizt. 

Der junge Mann von Jongins Foto mit ihm und Sehun stand vor mir. Groß, große Augen, sehr hübsches Gesicht, sportlich. Seine Haare waren unter seiner Kappe blondiert. Meine Güte, wie konnte man in Sportklamotten so hochnäsig aussehen? Lag vielleicht am GUCCI-Shirt.

„Bist du Tao?“

„Ja, was geht’s dich an? Ich will wissen, was dir einfällt, hier aufzutauchen und ihn dann auch noch gegen seinen Willen zu fotografieren!“

Gott, der Junge war ja furchtbar.

„Okay, pass auf Tao: Verpiss dich und nerv mich nicht, wenn ich mich mit Sehun beschäftigen will, okay? Ich will ihm nicht wehtun, ich will nur Fotos von ihm.“

Sehun kam uns nun entgegen. Er hob fragend die Schultern und Arme. Vor mir blieb er stehen, perfekte Nahaufnahme.

„Hyung, ich sagte, ich will nichts zu deinem Projekt beitragen. Hau bitte ab.“

Er seufzte. Scheinbar war er aber wieder beruhigt, nachdem ich ihm ja eine Weile aus dem Weg gegangen war.

„Nein, ich muss mit dir-“, fing ich an.

„Da hast du’s doch!“, fauchte Tao dazwischen.

„Alter, sei still, ich rede mit Sehun!“

„Er will ja gar nicht mit dir reden!“

„Ich muss aber mit ihm sprechen, also sei still! Das ist wichtig, du hast doch keine Ahnung!“

„Verpiss dich doch einfach, ich hab mehr Ahnung von dir und deiner Macke, als-“

„Tao, bitte! Ist gut. Ich komm klar.“

Tao zog eine Braue hoch. Allerdings schien er Sehun Glauben zu schenken. Der Schwarzhaarige wirkte auch ziemlich gefasst. Nahezu ausgewechselt.

„Mhm. Bitte. Nicht meine Schuld. Bau ja keinen Scheiß“, fuhr er mich noch an, ehe er an mir vorbei ging. 

Dabei rempelte er mich absichtlich mit der Schulter an, dass ich fast meine Kamera fallen ließ. Ich beschwerte mich dafür, bekam aber nur den Mittelfinger. 

„Mach’s kurz, Baekhyun. Ich hab keine Zeit und eigentlich auch keine Lust, mit dir zu reden.“

Korrigiere: Er war noch immer sauer. Aber auch ruhig, wie Jongin.

„Ich uhm~ pass auf, ich war bei Nini und hab mich bei ihm entschuldigt. Hat er dir vielleicht schon geschrieben.“

Er nickte.

„Gut… Ich will dafür auch kein Lob oder so, bitte versteh das nicht falsch. Nini und ich sind- waren… auch Freunde und das ist mir auch wichtig.“

„Und weiter? Was hat das mit mir zu tun?“

Der Jüngere verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ich atmete durch und zwang mich weiter, ihm ihn die Augen zusehen.

„Ich wollte mich auch bei dir entschuldigen. Es war echt scheiße von mir, dich auf diese Art darum zu bitten. Es ist nur… ich weiß nie, was ich sagen soll und bevor ich richtig nachgedacht hab, ist es schon zu spät.“

„Ja, war schon immer so“, murmelte er.

„Ich meine das ernst, ich will mich bei dir entschuldigen.“

Sehun sah zu Boden. Er schenkte auch Tao einen Blick, der mit dem Besitzer der Rennbahn sprach. Vermutlich versuchte er, Hausverbot für mich heraus zu handeln. Dann sah Sehun mir in die Augen und biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Okay.“

„Hä?“, machte ich perplex.

Hatte ich mich verhört?

„Okay. Ist okay. Ich weiß, dass du oft Scheiße redest. Ich war nur in dem Moment sehr sauer.“

Ich nickte nun.

„Verständlich. Würdest… du mir auch glauben, dass ich dich nicht nur als Model will, sondern auch als Freund?“

Sehun blinzelte. 

„Uh- ah, ja, ich weiß nicht. Ich- ich muss nachdenken.“

„Ja, tu dir keinen Zwang an. Ich will dir auch noch sagen, dass ich ernsthaft und nicht verblendet davon überzeugt bin, dass du modeln kannst und es tust“, begann ich.

Mal sehen. Ein falsches Wort und ich würde meinen Joker spielen. Es begann mit dem Seufzen und ich holte schon Luft.

„Hyung, bitte, ich hab es dir nicht aus Spaß gesagt. Ich model nicht und ich will nicht für dein Projekt modeln!“

Nickend nahm ich den Umschlag aus meiner Tasche und hielt ihm das Bild unter die Nase.

„Okay, Arschloch, du willst es nicht anders, oder? Du hast also eine Sedcard, ja? Das ist doch eine Sedcard oder hab ich mich als Fotograf da vertan? Und trotzdem traust du dich, mir ins Gesicht zu lügen, dass du nicht modelst?“

Im entgleisten einen Moment die Gesichtszüge. 

„Hyung, im Ernst, ich model nicht-“

„Du modelst doch! Sehun, das ist eine vollständige Sedcard! Die ist eins A, wieso sagst du, dass du’s nicht kannst, wenn du doch offensichtlich modelst?!“

„Weil die keiner bekommen hat!“, fuhr er mich lauter an und brachte mich zum Verstummen, „Keiner hat sie bekommen, okay? Ich hab sie nie rausgegeben. I- Tao hat mir geholfen, aber ich hab’s nicht gemacht. Ich kann nicht, ich- ich pass nicht da rein.“

Verständnislos sah ich ihn an. 

„Bist du eigentlich behindert? Die Bilder sind wirklich gut geworden, du kämest doch locker auf irgendwelche Cover. Die ganzen Magazine würden dich lieben!“

Er schnaubte. Genervt schnalzte er mit der Zunge. Oh hoppla, jetzt wurde er doch wieder gereizt. Na ganz toll.

„Ich hab sie aber doch nicht eingereicht. Ich finde nicht, dass ich es kann, ich hasse Fotos von mir, okay? Ich will nicht modeln, weil ich es schlichtweg nicht kann. Als ich klein war hab ich schon nie verstanden, warum du so auf Fotografie abfährst.“

Und dann studierte er Kunst? Hatte er Fieber? 

Mir kam eine Idee, die ihm vermutlich nicht gefallen würde. Aber mir gefiel sie.

„Pass auf, du kannst das. Ich beweise es dir. Ich werde ab jetzt dein persönlicher Fotograf sein, damit ich dir zeigen kann, wie gutaussehend du bist. Gleichzeitig zeig ich dir, was Fotografie bedeutet. Was sie mir bedeutet, was sie der gesamten Welt bedeutet und bedeuten sollte. Und ich bin mir sicher, du kannst es nachvollziehen, wenn du’s nicht schon lang weißt.“

Der Schwarzhaarige verdrehte die Augen. Er wollte widersprechen, doch ich ließ ihn nicht.

„Baekhyun hyung, das ist total bescheuert und das weißt du auch-“

„Ich beweis es dir.“ 

Zu meiner Verwunderung kam plötzlich kein Widerwort mehr aus seinem Mund. Zumindest keine aktiven. Bloß ein belustigt-genervtes Schnauben.

„Mach was du willst.“

Ich hob die Kamera.

Es blitzte.

 

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaahaaahaaa °____° Da bin ich wieder. Es tut mir furchtbar leid, dass keine regelmäßigen Updates zu erwarten sind. Es war schon so lang her, dass ich nicht mehr genau wusste, was schon passiert ist xD Ich bin echt eine Schande für diese Website. 
> 
> ABER dennoch hoffe ich, dass ich Dir eine Freude mit dem neuen Kapitel bereiten konnte! Und keine Panik, wir kommen dem SeBaek-Teil der Story auch näher.
> 
> Gib mir nur mehr Zeit. Hoho.
> 
>  
> 
> Lass mich auch bitte gerne wissen, wie es Dir bisher gefällt, wie dir das neue Kapitel gefällt oder ob du’s halt kacke findest. :D
> 
>  
> 
> Over and out
> 
> Sazandora <3

**Author's Note:**

> Lass mich wissen, was du davon hältst! Konstruktive Kritik nehm ich immer.
> 
> Liebe Grüße und hoffentlich bis bald!
> 
> Sazandora


End file.
